The Feud
by SwiftMotionGirl
Summary: There is a different kind of war going on. This time Bella must help The Blacks, secret government agents, bring down the organised crime family, The Cullens. Bella soon realises that her love for Jacob gets her into this mess deeper than she thought
1. Bella's World Isn't All It Seems

Chapter 1- Bella's World Isn't All It Seems.

Bella awoke this morning with a huge smile on her face. Not only did she finally get to spend the night at her boyfriend's apartment but she also got the best night's sleep she had in a very long time. Being quite an anxious person herself, Bella felt totally at ease around Jacob. He was exactly what she needed.

Jacob Black. The man who swept her off her feet. Literally. Yes, literally. She was bringing a man his coffee when she use to work at Starbucks and somehow one of her legs got tangled in front of the other and she tripped, only to be caught in the arms of one of the customers waiting in line. None other than Jacob Black. He held her and the chemistry was there. Bella was very much embarrassed and apologised to the man whose cappuccino was all over the floor and apologised to Jacob for being so clumsy and ruining his white shirt. Jacob told her it was all good and every day since then she would take his order, bring to him and they got to know each other. She had some minor trips on the way but none as dramatic as the first meeting. It took Jacob one month to finally bring up the courage and ask her out to dinner to which Bella squealed with joy and accepted.

Now, after two years together, Bella still recalled those early days. She lay in Jacob's comfy double bed and stretched out like a cat, content and rested. She knew Jacob wouldn't be there when she woke up. He usually left early in the mornings to go to work. She was still unsure why his law firm he worked for had such early meetings. But she trusted that there was some good excuse. That's not to say Jacob didn't come with his charms. Bella turned to see a small note on the pillow next to her with his writing and a small red rose next to it. Bella opened the note, curious to see what he wrote this time

_Hey sleepy head,_

_Last night was incredible. Missing you already. Don't go tripping up while I'm gone._

_Can't wait to see you tonight!_

_J x._

Bella giggled and lay out on his bed. Yep, definitely a charmer. Bella lay there and planned out her day, she needed to give Jacob a treat for being such a gentleman last night. But what?

* * *

Jacob sat at the meeting table, absorbed in Sam's instructions.

"I have no doubt Carlisle is seeing this through. I just hope that we can get there in time before the rest of the people in that field make the same mistake. Embry let me know if you detect anything. Get the information from Jessica. Mike, in case something happens i need you there to keep the situation under control..." Sam continued through everyone listing their duties. Jacob was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He picked it up and saw he got a text message. 'BELLA' was indicated on the screen. He flipped his phone to read the message.

_Got a surprise 4 u wen you get home. Luv ya, Bells x_

Jacob grinned and closed his phone just in time for Sam to see him

"Jake, sorry to ruin your plans with Bella but you'll have to tell her you'll be late. I don't know how long it could take to capture at least one of the Cullens tonight. I want you on the field overseeing everyone. Keep everything under wraps." Jacob sighed.

"Bella has made plans for tonight. Can't you get Leah to take over?" Sam shook his head

"No Jake. This is far too important. Make up an excuse. Tell her you'll make it up to her." Jake hissed while he snapped his phone open

"It's easy for you isn't it Sammy, your fiancée just happens to be working with us and is several floors below, mine thinks I work in a fucking law firm. Boy you have it hard don't you?" Sam cleared his throat, as he indicated the meeting was over. Everyone picked up their papers and left leaving Sam and Jacob alone. Sam stood over Jacob scowling

"Jake, I told you from day one, getting involved with someone outside this agency is too dangerous and complicated. You knew the hours were unstable. How could you manage to see her regularly? You knew how important it was to have a low profile. Has she not gotten suspicious yet? But most importantly, you are easily putting her life in danger if the Cullens ever found a loophole. She is your weakness, Jacob. I suggest you end it soon before it gets too far"

Jacob looked at him angrily

"I love her, Sam, I'm sure if i DID tell her she would be understanding." Sam laughed

"Really? You really think so? You lied to her for two years about who you are. She hardly knows you Jacob, realistically. That would upset her. Women don't take this as lightly as you think. I've been there. Take my advice. End it." Sam headed for the door

"I'll expect you out in the field tonight." He then left Jacob to his thoughts. Jacob put his head in his hands and sighed. He flipped his phone open again and wrote a text message reply

_Gunna b l8 2nite hun. I'm sori. Don't w8 up. I'll make it up 2 u. J ox_

Jacob slammed a fist on the table. This was proving to be very hard and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this from Bella. She meant everything to him. Being with her allowed him to forget his job. Even if its for a few hours. Last night was his first night with her, and the sex was amazing but it was Bella being in his arms that comforted him the most. He was head over heels in love with her and splitting up would prove too hard now. His phone suddenly vibrated again and he opened it.

_K_

Jacob closed the phone. He had hurt her. He didn't have a choice. He picked up his papers and walked out of the meeting room angrily.


	2. Negotiations Turn To Escapes

Chapter 2- Negotiations Turn To Escapes

The man sitting on a chair in the dark room, groaned against the gag in his mouth and the tight ropes around him. He was all beaten, bloodied and bruised. He was running out of strength and feeling very dizzy. There was only one small spotlight on him, the rest of the room was dark.

"Derek, the sooner you tell me what I need, the sooner you'll be let go." came a smooth voice from the darkness. Derek's head limped from side to side but he tried to keep his eyes open as he saw from the darkness, a tall blond man step out, in the form of Jasper Hale. He had an easy smile on his face as he came and crouched to Derek's head level. Jasper smiled at him wickedly

"Emmett and I can be lenient despite your insults. If you co-operate we will let you go. Simple as that Derek. Trust me. I'm a man of my word. Are you willing to tell me what I need to know?" Derek tried to take some deep breaths through his nose, gaining some strength. Suddenly his hair was grabbed from behind by the unmistakably brawny and tall, Emmett Cullen who had a look of pure evil in his eyes and a smile as cruel as it gets. Jasper kept his easy smile on Derek as he pressed

"I'm waiting Derek. Are you going to talk or do I get Emmett to start ripping out your eyes?" Derek nodded to Jasper, his cries of terror muffled through his gag. Jasper smiled up at Emmett. Derek had cracked. Just like they wanted. Emmett removed Derek's gag.

"Please, just let me go. I'll get Ryan to give you the details." Jasper crossed his arms shaking his head

"See there's the problem right there Derek. I know you oversee this information. I need the numbers, Derek. Now." Derek's neck is suddenly grabbed from behind by Emmett, who is slowly choking Derek. Derek coughs

"Okay. Okay!" Jasper grabs a chair and pulls it out in front of Derek. Straddling it. Leaning closer.

"The numbers please," Derek hissed

"Get him to let go please," Jasper's grin widened as Emmett increased his grip. Derek gasped

"Okay. Okay. The account is under Travers, 08, 786, 3452. That's it. That's it." Emmett let go of Derek who slumped, coughing. Jasper smiled at Derek

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Derek." Emmett comes over in front of Derek, shooting him once in the chest. Jasper put on his sunglasses and gave Emmett a small handshake. They walk over to the door and step out to reveal several armed men outside, running over

"FREEZE CULLENS! DON'T MOVE!" Jasper and Emmett look at each other quickly and slam the door shut. Then there was open fire. Jasper and Emmett drop to the ground instantly.  
"Fucking cops." Emmett spat as they stood up and ran through the other door, and headed over to their vehicles. Emmett climbed into his Jeep as Jasper hoped on his motorbike.

"Split them up" Jasper called out to Emmett as he droves off with Emmett shortly after. The cars followed behind them. Jasper took off one way and Emmett another way. The cars took the bait and split up as well. They didn't know Jasper and Emmett knew these streets well.

Jacob was in one of the cars, following Jasper. He turned to Seth, driving the car.

"We have to get in front of him somehow." Seth hissed

"He's too fast. I wouldn't be able to control the car if I shifted suddenly."

As if on cue, Jasper suddenly did a U-Turn and drove right past the car.

"SHIT!" Jacob yelled angrily. Seth had to stop in order to turn around. When Seth swivelled the car, it rolled off the road and down into the fields. Jacob swore as Seth tried to start the car again, when he did, they drove back onto the road but had lost Jasper. Jacob grabbed his transmitter

"Black here. Anyone still on route with Emmett or Jasper?" Jacob waited for any transmissions

"Fucking Cullens. Should have seen that coming" Suddenly there was a buzz

"Lost Emmett in those woods. There was a two way road. We took the wrong one." Another buzz

"Jasper overtook us. Our cars swivelled into the field." Jacob threw his head back into the seat and he sighed. He spoke into the transmitter

"Mission failed guys, head back to base" He then slammed it down. Seth sighed

"Easy Jake. We need that thing." Jake just ignored him as he swore to himself

"I'll get those fucking Cullens. One way or another." Several buzzes of acknowledgement of the failed mission came as they all headed on back.


	3. The Cullens

Warning: Contains sexual content, you have been warned.

Chapter 3- The Cullens

Jasper and Emmett parked their vehicles outside a secluded house in the forest. Emmett slung a big sports bag over his shoulder as Jasper unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

The house was very modern, with expensive décor and artwork all over the wall but that's all normal when money isn't an issue right?

There was faint sounds of music coming from the floor above. They hurried upstairs as soon as Emmett yelled

"Race ya!"

When they got to the second floor, they stood in front of a door to the main living area. They stepped inside where the sound of good rock music filled their ears. Carlisle, leaned over Rosalie's shoulder as she tapped stuff on her laptop, glasses on, concentrating. Rosalie was the family hacker and she could grab any source or account you wanted within the limit of certain codes depending on the account. That's where Jasper came in, the family negotiator and transportation expert. He would go out and get the information needed to hack into systems to get the money or details needed, closing deals one way or another. It was a perfect duo.

Jasper and Emmett stepped inside the room as Carlisle looked up from Rosalie with the look of surprise.

"That was a quick deal" Emmett slapped Jasper's back who stood there grinning victoriously

"Jasper had Derek eating out of his hands in no time at all." Carlisle grinned chuckling

"Impressive" Jasper approached Carlisle and Rosalie as he explained

"The account is under Travers, Emmett wrote the number," Emmett came over and passed the little note with numbers to Rosalie, giving her a little kiss on the shoulder. Rosalie smiled, as she worked her magic fingers and typed furiously.

Rosalie was originally brought in one day to help Carlisle hack a system at a local business firm, stealing their account details, putting in viruses. It was on that job when she had Emmett, Carlisle's oldest son, for protection as she went into the building, and putting in the crash data. Emmett acted like her personal bodyguard and the chemistry and sexual attraction was there instantly. Since then Rosalie moved in, and was considered part of the family.

Rosalie concentrated on the work in front of her and stared confusingly at the screen

"These accounts are too easy to hack into. Look at this Carlisle, three separate accounts under the name Travers, each with 35 million." Carlisle leaned over her shoulder again muttering

"Put them into one account" Rosalie nodded and within moments it was done. Carlisle and Rosalie grinned at each other. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at Emmett

"You picked a great one Emmett" Emmett winked at him.

Esme Cullen stepped out of the door on the left and she was smiling as she laid down some glasses of champagne. Esme and Carlisle started his business a long time ago when they met in medical school. Carlisle studied to be a doctor and Esme was a student nurse. They hit it off right away but while they were dating they found thrill in the dangerous life of car racing, smoking, getting whatever small job they could to get money. They both graduated from medical school but Carlisle wanted more and so did she. They then began a small business together which expanded as they had children and received a reputation in the city as highly skilled and dangerous. Esme specialised in the organisation of the heists as well as being an expert on bombs. Carlisle would never do big jobs without her.

"So does that call for a celebration then?" Esme teased. Carlisle picked up a glass chuckling  
"15 million each? Why wouldn't it be?" Esme sighed and looked upstairs

"Where are those younger ones of ours Carlisle?"

Alice Cullen stepped out of another room in a small dressing room, her hair all wet. She rolled her eyes

"I'm here, I'm here, some of us shower when needed to" Her gaze turning to Emmett who gasped mockingly

"I do shower"

"Yeah for like 30 seconds" Emmett snapped

"Well sorry Miss Pedantic, some of us don't waste hot water and shower for a whole hour" Esme comforted

"Calm down you two. At least you're here now." Jasper picked up two glasses and gave one to Alice,kissing her on the cheek before he looked to the stairs

"And Edward?"

"EDWARD!" Esme called up the ceiling. No response. Esme looked at Carlisle sternly who looked back at her before heading up the stairs.

Carlisle reached the top floor and turned right into Edward's room. He opened the door and rolled his eyes as he saw Edward, shirt off underneath Victoria, who was in her underwear and they were making out passionately. Carlisle cleared his throat as Edward looked up angrily

"There is such a thing as knocking."

"We just got a new account. 15 million for you, we thought you may want to celebrate with us. There is champagne. You too Victoria." Then Carlisle left the two, who were trying to regain their breath.

As Carlisle walked downstairs again he thought to himself about the couple. His youngest son, Edward, was the weapons expert and hitman. He was swift and efficient on the job. His help was often required for the more riskier jobs and he trusted Edward dearly. But he was unsure if Victoria was someone he saw Edward in a relationship with. He could see Victoria wanted that but Edward didn't appear interested. He never really talked about her. Perhaps she was just around for some casual sex for him and will expire at some point. Of course you'd think Carlisle would look out for his son's interest but Edward didn't seem the dating type, he only ever dated one girl, Tanya, who turned out to be a real bitch and very clingy which he hated. But women definitely fell at his feet when they found out who he was. Edward however was very picky and got bored pretty easily. So Carlisle knew it was best to just let him have his fun. He gave Victoria a week at the most before Edward threw her out.

Carlisle came back downstairs to the family with Edward and Victoria following shortly after. They all raised their glasses and Carlisle toasted

"To us. May the next one be just as successful" Their glasses clinked and they drank it all down. When they finished, Emmett surprised Rosalie by lifting her and pressing her against the wall.

"You don't know how hot you make computers look" Emmett whispered huskily before snatching her lips to his. Rosalie melted into it instantly. Carlisle grinned

"Let the celebrating continue" Esme met his eye cheekily and they left the room with a quick goodnight. Emmett swept up Rosalie and took her upstairs, his lips never leaving hers. Victoria lead Edward by the shirt upstairs with a huge grin on her face. Jasper turned to see Alice leaning against the far door with a flirtatious look. She took off her robe to reveal tight black lingerie and stockings.

"So you got a big one tonight huh?" She murmured softly. Jasper chuckled, crossing his arms as he approached her

"That depends on what we are talking about" Alice teasingly opened one of his shirt buttons muttering

"Well I was talking about the accounts but if you thought something else well..." Jasper took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Alice jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jasper felt along her thigh as he entered the room and kicked it closed behind him.

The night got steamier and louder as the music shifted from rock music to sensual French music as in each room, the pairings filled their lusts and celebrated their latest victory.

Carlisle was fucking Esme on his bed roughly from behind as she moaned loudly, rubbing herself.

Edward had Victoria sitting on his desk and he fucked her hard as her legs wrapped around his waist and she tossed her head back moaning his name.

Alice was on top of Jasper, riding him hard and fast, she touched her breasts as they bounced and looked up, her panting was quick and a little moan slipped every now and then.

Rosalie was on her back, her legs over her shoulders as Emmett was over her, thrusting furiously, his lips on hers as she moaned into his mouth.

They went at it till very early hours of the morning, as almost part of a tradition. Nothing says a job well done then a good night of hardcore sex.


	4. The New Job

Chapter 4- The New Job

Bella was making her specialised cinnamon toast when Jacob walked in through the door, scruffy and with bags under his eyes. Bella looked at him with concern

"Come sit down and eat something" She offered. Jacob did just that. Bella placed a piece of toast on a plate for him and made him some coffee. Jacob smiled at her and sipped it softly. Bella leaned over the kitchen table to watch him

"Don't you ever get holiday breaks?" Jacob smiled softly

"One day i may get one, but not till my latest _job_ is finished" Bella sighed in frustration

"You have been at this particular job for a long time. When does it end?"

"I know its hard for you. It's hard for me too. Soon." Jacob got up and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Then you and I can go away somewhere. Have a nice vacation." Bella smiled. Jacob kissed her head softly before whispering

"Now what was that surprise you had for me last night?" Bella giggled

"Well I did have some sexy underwear for you but i had to put them away" Jacob lifted an eyebrow

"So where are they now?" Bella playfully thought to herself

"Oh I don't know, last I checked, somewhere upstairs, in the bedroom perhaps" Jacob went along with it

"Well then we must find them. This is a serious situation." Bella nodded and Jacob scooped her in his arms taking her upstairs. Bella chuckled.

"I could get use to this"

"There is a new job offer." Carlisle stated to his family as they sat around the lounge while he was giving powerpoint presentation.

"The new electronics company has received a new account under a small software file. It's got the latest code locks. They are having a small party to celebrate their _brilliance_." Emmett snickered.

"Esme was able to get us invitations so we will be hack the account that night." Carlisle looked at Rosalie

"Rose, you'll have to get codes to the computer files to access it." Rosalie nodded, snuggled against Emmett. Carlisle pointed his remote to the computer and the simulation of the building appeared.

"We have to get the password to access the work offices. From there there are a few guards." Carlisle looked at Emmett nodding

"Emmett, you come in and deal with that. Give Rose some easy access." Emmett winked

"Done." Carlisle looked at Edward who was lounging across the other couch, studying the simulation carefully. Yet again, Edward was available. Victoria lasted less then 2 days. A new record.

"Edward, you go with him." Edward nodded and he gave Emmett a high five.

"Then once we get to the main security volt, we need finger print scans, Alice, can you get us something for that?" Alice, the family technician thought for a second

"I could get micro-chipped finger print seals but I'll need a copy of the finger prints from one of the office workers." Carlisle looked at Jasper

"Jasper, can I trust you to grab some prints for Alice?"

"Of course" Jasper replied assuringly as he kissed Alice's head.

"Esme and I will distract the head workers, with your help Jasper, but you give us a buzz if anything goes wrong. We can get there in under 5 minutes. Alice be ready to cut the electricity for the black out phase within 30 minutes." Alice nodded. Carlisle then looked at them all

"I want to be in there no longer than 45 minutes." They all went through the plan one more time for safety. Things were going according to plan.

Bella was in pure heaven. Having Jacob in her arms, making love to her, was a reminder of why she was with him. He cared about her a lot and she knew that. She wished she had more time to spend with him like this but _work_ always called. It bothered him just as much as it bothered her. But she tried to forget this and enjoyed the feeling of Jacob on top of her, lips on hers, as he caressed her thigh.

"Still have it in you for one more?" She whispered huskily. Jacob chuckled sexily

"Oh I have enough in me to go for as long you want"

"But we've done it 4 times Jake, don't tell me you aren't tired!" Jacob kissed her nose gently

"You know how strong my stamina is Bells, besides this is my one day I have time to be with you and I intend to savour every moment" Bella nodded cheekily

"Good cause I'd hate to think you need to catch up to me." Jacob smiled

"You just might be the death of me if we keep this up, but what a way to go" He started planting kisses on her neck and Bella closed her eyes, as she gived into the sensaton and wrapped her legs around his waist.

RING RING!

Bella's eyes shot open. Jacob tensed and stopped.

RING RING!

"For fuck's sake" He whispered.

"Don't answer" Bella moaned softly, pressing her hips against him, urging him on. Jacob closed his eyes, sighing gently. She was such a temptress, he thought to himself.

RING RING!

"Baby, I have to" He murmured gently. Kissing her once more, he rolled off her and over to his mobile and he sat up on the bed.

"Yeah?" He grunted, annoyed. Bella came up to him, wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder.

"You're kidding! Tonight?" Jacob's voice lifted, sounding hopeful. Bella knew what this meant. Her heart sank and she lay back on the bed.

"I'll be there." He finished, closing his phone. He turned to his disappointed girlfriend who lay there with her back to him.

"Bella bean, I have to go" Bella loved it when he called her that but at this moment it had no effect.

"No surprise there." Jacob came up behind her, wrapped an arm around her

"Tonight is my lucky night hun. I'm going to...close the deal. Then starting tomorrow it's just you and me, free for a holiday." Bella looked at him over her shoulder  
"Really? It'll be over?" Jacob smiled

"Yes, I promise. The deal is sealed tonight. Then as soon as I get back you and I are packing for a vacation somewhere nice like....oh I don't know....Italy?" Bella gasped and turned to him. Jacob held her as he smiled

"Would you like that?" Bella smiled gently

"Yes. I just want us to get away for a while. But Italy? It's expensive!"

"Money is of no object to me Bella. I just want you to be happy" Bella smiled with tears forming in her eyes

"Then yes, let's go to Italy." Jacob kissed her softly

"We'll leave tomorrow. I promise." Jacob then got up and got dressed. Bella lay there watching him dreamily. He was perfect. He came over and kissed her once more before walking out of the door with a small wink for her.

Bella squealed with joy as she covered herself with the blanket. She was in paradise.

"That's amazing Jess! How did you figure that out?" Jacob asked the information manager, Jessica Stanley. Jessica smiled

"With fresh, big accounts like these, The Cullens wouldn't dream of missing out on it. They are having a launch party tonight. Trust that they will be there." Jacob nodded

"Excellent. Send them all a call to meet there and be ready to arrest them." Jessica nodded, tapping into the computer.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The music filled the air in the launch party of the new electronics company, Giglite. Everyone was dressed formally, champagne was served around.

Carlisle and Jasper entered, dressed in tuxs and Esme in a long blue gown, her eye in a bun. They grabbed their glasses and began to mingle.

Unaware from below, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward came in through the back window of the upstairs bathroom. Once they reached the corridor, Rosalie grabbed her torch and looked at her map on her mini laptop.

"We need to reach two more floors to get to the security system but only this elevator gets us up there." She pointed to the one across from them.  
"That's the one with the finger print ID right?" Emmett whispered. Rosalie nodded. Edward talked his ear piece

"Alice, we need that finger print now."

Alice was dressed in a waiter outfit and finished serving drinks, smiling politely, before she headed up the stairs to the refill area

"I'm still waiting on Jasper"

"How long?" Edward pressed

"I don't know. 10 minutes at the most." Edward sighed

"We haven't got 10 minutes Alice. We need to get in now."

Alice looked over at Jasper who was talking at a man who had his back to her. Jasper glanced briefly at Alice who was giving him a 'hurry up' look.

"So the final agreement was settled and the building was ours. It took long enough to build, 10 years last I checked but it was worth it in the end..." The man went on. Jasper tried to stay in the conversation but Alice's pressuring gaze was making it hard. Jasper cleared his throat to stop the man in the middle of his rant

"May I offer you another drink sir?" Jasper asked politely as he motioned to the almost empty glass of the man he was talking to. The man nodded and looked around

"Oh yes, that would be nice indeed." Jasper clicked his fingers motioning for a waiter. Alice took her cue and came over, smiling softly

"Yes? Would you like another glass sir?" She asked the man. He nodded, giving her his glass which she took and gave him him a new one. Alice placed the glass on her tray and walked off. The man was still looking at her walk off.

"Damn, we need more like her in this place. Look at the size of that ass." He chuckled. Jasper's jaw tensed and he tried to laugh with him.

"Yeah, she is something special."

Alice walked up to the stairs talking into her earpiece

"On my way"

Edward and Emmett waited with Rosalie who was trying to search for the accont name. She sighed wih frustration

"This is going to take longer than I thought. Their security is really good." Emmett looked at her concerned

"Can you do it?" She grinned  
"Of course, I love a challenge."

Suddenly they head footsteps coming from down the hall. Rosalie looked at Emmett and Edward signalling for their cue.

The guard came around the corner and saw Rosalie alone.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie twirled her hair in her finger innocently.

"I got lost from the party. How do I get back?" The guard looked her over approvingly before he approached her

"You take the lift on the right and go down the ground level. Shouldn't be too hard for you." He came over and licked his lips

"But there is no rush. We can always chat if you want." Rosalie seductively walked backwards against the wall as she drawed him to her. The guard chuckled and came up to her, he only managed to place an arm on her hips before Edward grabbed him in a headlock and drew him away from her. The guard hissed and grunted as he tried to pull away. Edward restrained him as Emmett came up to him, clicking his fingers

"That just happens to be my girlfriend you were touching, Bro," Emmett punched him hard across the face. The sound of the punch echoed in the hall. The guard moaned in pain. His nose was broken and bleeding.

"And I don't like it when other guys touch my girl." He then punched him once more, knocking him out. The guard slumped and Edward dropped him the ground. Rosalie came up to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him

"I'm so hot for you" She then kissed him passionately. PING! The sound of the elevator coming up echoed. The three of them braced themselves.

The door opened and Alice stepped out, carrying a tray with a glass and a toolbox in the other.

"About time" Emmett snapped. Alice came down to the ground muttering

"Don't get me started monkey boy" Emmett huffed

"Well _forgive me_ slack pixie. Some of us are hot and bothered and wanting to get on with it but can't because you decided to take your time." Alice wiped the glass on a piece of paper, smudging the finger print on it

"Well yeah let's just hurry clumsily and look suspicious trying to get a man's glass upstairs." Edward and Rosalie watched them in amusement. Emmett and Alice have been bickering since childhood. Regardless of Emmett being the oldest Cullen and Alice the youngest, they were always competing for attention and as a result they fought all the time even over the stupidest thing like who gets the last block of chocolate, or who gets to pick the takeout food.

Alice looked at Edward, motioning for his hand. Edward came down and Alice placed a small bit of synthetic skin on his fingers, containing the man's fingerprints.

"There" She sighed. Edward came over to the elevator and looked Alice

"Get the wiring sorted" Alice nodded and grabbed her other tools before heading over to the side controls.

Edward placed his hand on the scanner. They watched the screen

PROCESSING...PROCESSING...PROCESSING...PROCESSING...ACCEPTED.

The elevator opened and the three of them stepped inside.

Alice talked into her earpiece

"They've reached the main floor" She informed.

Jasper acknowledged as he mingled with Carlisle and Esme nodding to him, having received the message.

Jacob and his team arrived at the party. Jacob grabbed his transmitter and spoke into it  
"When we go inside, half of you stay on the main floor and half of you come with me upstairs, that's where they are bound to be"

With several acknowledgments, Jacob and Seth got out of the car and they began their careful approach into the building. Scanning, making sure they see their targets.

The only thing Jacob was sure of is that tonight, every single one of them was going to get caught.


	5. Unexpected

Chapter 5- Unexpected

High paced action scene. It's all broken down in this one.

Jacob looked at Seth as they reached the back door. Seth had a gun in his hand, loaded and ready. Jacob nodded to him and they smashed down the door. Jacob lead the way, going up the set of stairs, suspiciously.

He stopped halfway and looked at Seth

"Does this seem too easy for you?" Seth nodded and and spoke into his walkie talkie

"Hey Paul, they didn't go through the back door. What's your status?" Jacob slowly continued up the stairs waiting for a response.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Paul stood with Leah and Mike by his side. They made their way subtly through the front door. Paul turned and spoke into his walkie

"Yeah no sign of them at the moment. Heading into the main room now." They then began their slow but alert walk into the main corridor leading to the launch party room.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett reached the right floor and stepped inside. Rosalie and Emmett started walking in but Edward held out his arm in front of them  
"Wait" He muttered. He approached a small system on the wall in the corner. He pressed his index finger on the scanner.

BEEP. The glass door in front of the office opened. ALARM DEACTIVATED.

Emmett slapped Edward's shoulder and then they made their way inside. Rosalie ran to the desk on the far end, separated from the others. It must be the main computer for the floor. She sat down and inserted her USB disk. She put on her glasses and began tapping on the computer.

Emmett stood over her and watched. Edward paced around the floor. Things were coming along.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Paul and his team entered the building, one by one. Their eyes scanning. Paul grabbed a champagne glass and mingled. He was a natural.

Leah walked over to the refill area on the upper level and looked out, twirling her hair innocently.

Mike stood by the door, crossing his arms. He wasn't letting anyone slip by.

Leah's eyes reached Carlisle smiling and talking to a man in the tux. She put her finger to her ear piece

"Carlisle is by the window. Paul, your 3 o clock" Leah saw Paul looking over and seeing him. Paul began his approach towards Carlisle who appeared unaware.

Jasper was stepping down from the refill area after chatting up another man with an amusing humour. As he walked off to talk to others he saw Leah and how she spoke into her ear piece. His eyes immediately scanned down into the crowd, he saw a man fast approaching Carlisle. Jasper then spoke into his own ears

"Agent alert! Carlisle, Esme get out of there! Agent alert Cullens!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Alice finished mixing the wires to her small remote control. When she got the message from Jasper.

"Shit!" She muttered and pressed the button for black out.

Rosalie bit her lip as she typed furiously

"This is one of the hardest ones. I underestimated the time length. It may take a few minutes longer."

"Come on Rose. We haven't got any longer" Emmett murmured by her side. Edward came by her side as well.

"Did the virus not work?" Rosalie shook her head

"They have a virus deleting system. That plan went down the drain. Now I have to _really _work at these codes. Be patient boys." She continued typing. Edward and Emmett looked at each other. Things were slowing down. The plan wasn't working. Till suddenly

"Agent alert Cullens!" Rosalie snapped her eyes at them worriedly.

"FUCK!" Emmett cried.

The room suddenly went black. Rosalie huffed  
"Perfect" Emmett grabbed her arm and lead her out in the other direction. Emmett smashed down the door as Edward called out

"Alice can only make it last a minute. Faster!" They all began their descent down the set of stairs to the back door.

Jasper arrived at Alice's floor from the stairs, they embraced before Jasper hissed

"We have to go out the window." Alice tensed and nodded

"Fuck it. I'm worried." Jasper lead her to the window and smashed it open

"Just remember what Emmett taught you." Alice muttered something under her breath. Now she knew she had to put her frustration with Emmett aside and remember his instructions.

She reached the edge of the window and began climbing down the building. Jasper followed behind.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The main floor went black, people around gasped in surprise. Carlisle and Esme rushed out the side door.

Torches from Paul, Mike and Leah went off. People in panic rushed out the front door, but there were so many, Mike was having difficulty scanning each one of them for the Cullens. Paul hissed  
"Leah?" Leah shook her head. No one came her way. Paul took out his walkie talkie

"They passed under our noses. What about you Black?"

Jacob responded as he and Seth rushed up the stairs now, the power being out made them speed up

"We are going up the stairs now!" Jacob and Seth looked at the hallway on the middle floor. Seth continued up the stairs while Jacob ran down the hallway, gun ready.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett continued their descent down the staircase. Edward constantly looking behind him if someone was following. They hurried down the stairs only to see, coming up the stairs...Seth.

Seth saw them and pointed his gun

"Freeze!" He called out. But just before he finished, Emmett braced himself on the hand rails and kicked Seth in the face sending him tumbling down the stairs. Seth hit the wall unconscious.

"Nice" Rosalie muttered as she followed after Emmett and Edward right behind her. They reached down the end of the stairs and out the back door.

Seth's talkie was going off

"Seth....found anything.........Seth?.............Seth?!.........."

Jasper and Alice jumped from a safe level onto the side road and ran down the street to the nearby road to Jasper's motorbike. Alice then noticed several men running after them

"Cops, Jasper!" Jasper turned and saw them. Leah, Mike, Paul and several others were running after them. He ran with Alice shouting into his ear piece

"COPS ON OPPOSITE ROAD! TAKE DIFFERENT PATH!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were running down another street but by the time they got Jasper's message, they were already on the opposite road and the cops spotted them, running after them.

The three of them started running the way. They turned the corner and climbed the gate, running off.

The cops continued their pursuit, firing at them. Edward called out to Emmett in front of him

"Emmett, gun!" Emmett turned, chucking his gun to Edward who grabbed it, swung around and fired perfect shots at the cops. Several fell down and that gave the three of them time to get out.

They met Jasper and Alice on the next street and they all got into their vehicles. Jasper and Alice on his motorbike. Emmett and Rosalie in his Jeep and Edward in his Volvo. They raced off down the street.

Carlisle and Esme took the side door which lead them to a hallway going to the door of the side of the building. Carlisle came up to the door and tried to kick it down but it wasn't working. Esme lifted up her dress and strapped to her thigh was a bomb kit. She took it and placed several small bombs on the door.

She activated her control and got ready to press the remote before they heard

"Stop right there Cullens!" Carlisle and Esme turned to see Jacob, with his gun, not too far away from them.

"Hands up" He called out. The buzz of Jacob's walkie talkie went off

"Black, officers down, officers down!" Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. Carlisle chucked something between the space and smoke went off, blurring Jacob's vision.

BANG! The bombs went off and Jacob in his panic fired his gun aimlessly. He ran through the fog of smoke till he could make out the door and he stepped out, he just caught Esme running off in the corner and he fired. To his amazement, he got her but...something wasn't right....

Carlisle and Esme were running down the road to the BMW belonging to Carlisle. As the turned the corner to their vehicle, BANG, Esme stumbled, Carlisle turned to see...Esme clutching her side in agony. Carlisle gasped, swept her into his arms and placed her in the passenger seat before rushing over to his side and starting the car.

Jacob arrived to see Carlisle driving off with a wounded Esme in his seat. He fired again but the glass on the car was not breaking. They had really thought of everything. As the car drove off he called into his walkie

"Cars in pursuit of a dark blue BMW on the opposite road" Jacob waited for the reply as he went back into the building to find his team. The buzz of the walkie talkie went off. It was Leah

"Too many wounded Black. Seth is unconscious on the staircase, Jefferson, Hartley, Martin, Myers and Reid are all down. Need hospital assistance immediately"

Jacob cried out, kicking the wall. They had escaped again. He was so sure. He had them surrounded. How did they get away?

But his mind suddenly drifted as he realised....his promise to Bella....he had to break it. That was the last thing he needed right now. He cursed to himself and dialled the ambulance.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I should have figured those fucking agents would catch on to us. The cops were too dumb for that." Emmett snarled as he slammed a hand on the wall. Rosalie sat on a high stool with a cup of tea, disappointed. Alice was in Jasper's arms, neither one said anything but looked to the ground. Edward sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Rosalie sipped her tea and muttered

"We are just lucky we made it out, Emmett. Be thankful for that. Next time we just need some better back ups."

"Don't get me started on next time, Rose. We just lost a good 50 million dollars each from a job that went bust. You can't tell me you aren't fucking angry with this one." Rosalie sighed

"Of course I'm angry. I'm just not letting it out like you are" Emmett swore quietly and hit the wall again.

Suddenly, Carlisle, stained in blood, burst into the room as he held a weak Esme who gasped for air. They all stood in shock. Carlisle placed her on the couch.

"Get my kit!" He yelled out, Edward rushed upstairs to Carlisle's study. Carlisle held Esme as her bleeding got worse and worse.

"Mum" Alice squeaked and came closer. Jasper held her back, giving Carlisle space. Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Carlisle ripped her dress off, as he noticed the bullet wound went straight through her side. Dark blood was stained everywhere.

Edward came rushing down the stairs with Carlisle's medical bag. Edward came by Carlisle's side and held her hand. Carlisle hissed to Edward

"Dark blood. He hit an organ." Edward's hand on Esme's tightened. The fury coursed through him. Esme smiled weakly at Carlisle and Edward. She coughed as Carlisle pressed down on the wound, reaching for his wife's cheek. Carlisle wept a little as he stroked her cheek. Esme looked up at Edward as well, gave him a small wink before looking at Carlisle again. She gave him a small smile, mouthed

'I love you' Then her eyes closed shut. Carlisle came up to her and kissed her lips softly before holding her, crying.

Alice turned in Jasper's arms and wept. Jasper just held her, his jaw tensed as he let out soothing sounds. Emmett gulped and sank to his knees, Rosalie by his side, she wrapped her arms around him and held him as he sat there, his gaze in shock.

Carlisle came back up and his face changed to something else. Something harder. Something angrier.

Edward, with a cold face, turned to Carlisle and snarled

"Who was it?" Carlisle looked at his dead wife, remembering the transmission on Jacob's walkie talkie and he muttered

"Black. His name was Black."


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6- Revenge

"How can you be so reckless Jacob?!" Sam slammed his hands down on his desk

"Are you seriously going to make more stupid choices in your attempts to capture the Cullens?"

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat back in the chair across from Sam. The plans did go astray. He knew that. He now had to accept the punishment.

"Seth will spend a month off the job with a serious concussion. You put your partner at risk Jake. Did you even think through the plan or did you just head in there improvising?"

"We did all have a plan Sam. The Cullens were just smarter" Jacob defended. Sam sat back down and took a deep breath

"Jake, I am prepared to give you one more chance but only because of your father. I don't want to be on bad terms with him. That wouldn't be good for us." Jacob crossed his arms and looked away. Yes, their fathers worked in the company before their retirement. However, it was Jacob's father that owned the company thus the name The Blacks Agency. However, Sam took over the company when one usual day, Jacob intended to quit. He felt this was an unreal life. He wanted something more _normal. _It wasn't until The Cullens came into the picture that Jacob realised he couldn't quit. Not with a job like this important. Now he wondered if he made the right choice because it was only a couple of weeks after making that decision that he met Bella. The woman who changed his world. Now every day that he came to work and lived this lie he created in their relationship that Jacob saw just how true he was in this was such a dangerous profession. Nothing normal about it. How could he even begin to tell her the truth? Could he risk putting her in danger?

"I don't anything like this to ever happen again. Are we clear?" Sam pressed, his tone nothing shot of serious.

"Crystal" Jacob muttered and walked straight out of Sam's office. Nothing more needed to be said.

************************************************************************************************************************

"There is no Black in the city records. No address, no telephone number. He locked them all down probably. Or even deleted them." Rosalie called out to Carlisle from her laptop. Carlisle, who was reclining on his couch, a cigarette in his hand, gave a little sneer

"Clever boy" He took a drag "Keep looking. There has to be something there. Something small." Rosalie got back to work. Alice came downstairs, her clothes, for once, were nothing but black. She came over to Carlisle, who sat up and gave her room. Alice leaned her head against his shoulder. Carlisle held her to him, stroking her arm. He gave her a small kiss and offered her a cigarette. Alice gladly took one and lit it.

"Have you found him yet?" Alice asked, her tone nothing but venomous.

"Rose is still looking. Jasper and Edward are off to see if anyone can help" Alice took a long drag and muttered

"I want to kill him myself when we find him" Carlisle nodded

"We all do sweetie however we have to be smart about it too. There has to be other ways to get to him"

************************************************************************************************************************

"These guys are good. Nobody has heard of a Black." Jasper muttered to Edward as they sat in a café.

"We may need some experts in this. Maybe get James or Laurent to help us. I'm sure they would understand the situation." Edward looked at Jasper as he spoke before turning his gaze back to the window.  
"Fuck this. When I find this man I swear to God..." Jasper began with a hiss. Edward crossed his arms, his gaze still out the window

"How is Alice?" Jasper shoved his cup aside

"She is getting angrier by the hour. Spends most of her time alone. She and I talk a couple of times but it's usually very brief." Edward looked at Jasper amused

"She's a woman, Jas. Find other ways to...take her mind off things" Jasper grinned

"Yeah I guess" Edward grinned back

"Just got to know the tool kit as I say. I'm sure it'll lift her spirits" Before Jasper could respond the waitress came up to them  
"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" Edward shook his head. Jasper smiled

"No thanks doll." The waitress looked over the two of them seductively

"Let me know if you do." She then walked off. Jasper laughed quietly

"Come on Eddie, you need some relief yourself. Grab one for a night. She seemed pretty keen."

"Not my type" Edward stated. Jasper rolled his eyes. Edward had no type when it came to sex.

"Hey darling, I can't keep covering your shift for you." They heard the waitress talking to another one behind the counter. Brown hair, brown eyes. It was none other than Bella.

"I can't help it Suzi. Jacob made me a promise today but he never came home." The waitress, known as Suzi, huffed

"That Jacob Black has been nothing but trouble since day one" Edward and Jasper looked at each other immediately, their eyes alert. Bella took off her coat

"It's like he leads a double life. One minute he goes off doing his job as a lawyer which, by the way he never tells me about, then he disappears for the whole night."

"Maybe he's a cop" Suzi shrugged innocently. Bella rolled her eyes

"Yeah highly unlikely" Edward and Jasper stood up at the same time, Jasper threw cash on the table and they were out the door as Edward gave one final glance at Bella.

Bella and Suzi watched the two men leave speedily and then they looked at each other confused.

Edward and Jasper reached his Volvo across the road and Edward dialled Carlisle's number.  
"His name is Jacob Black" That's all he needed to say and then he hung up.

************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob sat at his desk, his phone in his hands. What could he possibly say to Bella? He knew she wouldn't forgive him easily for this one. He texted slowly

_Italy will come soon hun. Promise J x. _Smooth, Jacob thought to himself disgustedly as he sent it. Oh yeah, he was sure to get instant forgiveness for that amazing text. Jacob put his phone on his desk and then let his head fall on his desk as he let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe Sam was right. How long could he keep it up with someone who just might not understand?

There was a beep from his computer. Jacob sat up slowly, clearly not in the mood. He clicked his computer out of sleep mode. There was an email message. Odd. No name.

_Jacob Black,_

_You killed my wife and now be prepared to lose everything you hold dear._

Jacob sat up. He knew exactly who it was. He forwarded the message to Jessica and sprinted over to her.

Jessica was sipping a coffee as she watched something funny on You Tube. She received the message and placed her coffee cup down. Confusion all over her face.

Just in that minute, Jacob appeared

"Jess, find the location of the email address right now." Jessica began decoding, concern starting to show

"The Cullens found out about you? But how?" Jacob ran a hand through his hair, stressed

"I don't know, Jess, just get this done. It's important." Jessica typed frantically for a good 20 minutes before sitting back  
"The encrypted address is so complex Jacob even I can't break it." Jacob's face immediately turned to fear.

"Do you think Bella's in danger?" Jessica asked with sudden realisation. Jacob didn't say anything. His jaw just tensed. He thought of nothing else since he got it. He then placed a hand on her shoulder  
"Jess. I'm going to take Bella away from the city. At least until all this clears. Get Paul, Mike and Leah to work the case till I feel it's safe to get back." Jessica sighed

"Where are you going?" Jacob whispered

"Italy. I made her a promise." Jessica nodded.

"Pass it on to Sam." Jacob said on his way out. He grabbed his coat and was out the door in a flash.

************************************************************************************************************************

"Here is your change sir. Have a good day" Bella smiled at the customer as he left. She tapped the counter, keeping herself engaged but finding it hard. She was so angry with Jacob. She had her stuff packed and ready to go. Now all that went down the drain since he was a complete no show this morning.

Suzi gave her a sympathetic smile as she walked over to another customer who took a seat. Bella smiled back but then her thoughts drifted again. At this rate, she wasn't sure whether she could trust him. Something wasn't quite right with him. Then it hit her. Late hours, promises broken, there was only one answer and her eyes began to water. After all these years together and despite the countless times of incredible sex, he was having an affair. That had to be it. Why else would he abandon her as he did?

She would catch him out the next time she saw him. She would get him to confess and he wouldn't get away without the truth. She told herself the plan and nodded. That was the deal. He was so in for it.

Then suddenly Jacob came rushing into the café and Bella sneered  
"Speak of the devil" Jacob sighed and walked behind the counter. Bella crossed her arms angrily

"Step behind the counter. You are not allowed back here." Jacob reached for her arms

"Bella..." he began. Bella snapped

"No Jacob. You can't touch me."

"Bella, I'm here to take you to Italy." Bella opened her mouth to fight back but stopped herself when she realised what he said. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't planned her course of action if he said that. Only if he tried to apologise. This left a huge silence before Bella squeaked

"What?" Jacob smiled

"Let's leave. Right now. There is a flight in 2 hours. Let's go." Bella was confused

"But...I thought..." Jacob opened his arms

"I made a promise didn't I?" Bella's eyes watered and she embraced him.  
"So it's over?" Jacob kissed her head

"Yeah it's over baby" If only, he told himself, the truth burning in the back of his throat. Bella said her goodbyes to Suzi and then was out the door. She was never happier.

As they both walked over to Jacob's car, they were unaware of the car parked across the road. Emmett sat there watching closely. As they drove off, Emmett began to follow. He grinned and pressed a button on his radio. He shifted the frequency and suddenly he had access to the conversations in the car. Alice had some great gadgets he could place in the car that was was clumsily left unlocked by a frantic Jacob Black. Now Emmett heard every word. He then found the right frequency to hear Bella giggle

"So we get to bask in the glorious Italian sun?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are we going straight there?"

"No, first we are going to grab my stuff at home then go the airport." Emmett grinned evilly as he listened in and turned away, driving back home.

************************************************************************************************************************

Jasper kneaded his hands into Alice's tense shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she gave into the feeling. For the first time since Esme's death did Alice give into Jasper's warm embrace. He was what she needed right now. Rosalie watched them from the kitchen happily, Alice was back and ready to kick some ass. Rosalie chopped into the vegetables for the salad with Carlisle by her side cutting the meat with a huge butcher knife. Rosalie teased him

"Flashy knife you have there" Carlisle smiled back  
"Mental preparations darling. The bigger the knife, the clearer the image of his death" Rosalie nodded giggling  
"Please don't let me disturb you then"

"How come he gets the knife and i get the heat?" Edward moaned at the stove as he flipped the potatoes on the pan like a pro chef. Rosalie rolled her eyes  
"You just answered my question."  
"Besides Esme only found room to teach you how to cook food since you had so much time on your hands" Alice added, her eyes still closed from the massage. Edward sighed

"That doesn't mean I don't want to use large knives"

The door opened and Emmett stepped inside. Emmett held his arms out, victorious.

"Got him. And you won't believe what the coward is doing." Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. Emmett came over to the counter where Carlisle looked at him.

"He is going to Italy and taking his precious girlfriend with him."  
"Awwww" Alice's tone was nothing but sarcastic. Carlisle nodded at the news, thought for a second and murmured

"Alice, take over. Boys, come with me" Jasper kissed Alice's head before he gently pushed her off him and walked up to Carlisle's study with the others. Alice came next to Rosalie and continued cutting the meat with the large knife. Alice chuckled

"Damn that _does _feel good." Rosalie smiled at her. She finished her salad and then came over the stove

"Now, how long do the potatoes need to cook?" Rosalie muttered confusingly. Alice shrugged. They were both pretty hopeless at this.

************************************************************************************************************************

Carlisle sat behind the desk with Emmett, Edward and Jasper standing in front of him.

"I have no doubt his agency is suspicious about everything and trying to decode the email. So I suggest if we do attack, we do it in Italy where he is more vulnerable. Jasper, I want you to stay with me and the girls to keep the agency on low profile. If Rose could track him down by email, imagine what we can do with the agency. Emmett, Edward, I want you to go after him. Go to Italy and leave a little message of warning for him." The boys nodded. Carlisle looked at Emmett

"Where in Italy are they going?"

"Volterra, nice and quiet." Carlisle smiled

"Perfect. When you get there. I want you to get a hold of some old acquaintances who might be able to help us. They are known as The Volturi to Italian police and like us they are pretty good at keeping a low profile." Carlisle scanned his laptop and scribbled something down, handing it to Edward

"When you get there, call them, arrange to see them, they'll know who you are. Ask for Aro. We've kept contact over the years so he would be more than willing to help us. The Volturi Family own me a favour anyway." He grinned and crossed his arms.

"I suggest you pack and leave boys" Emmett and Edward walked out of the room. Emmett looked back at Jasper

"Jas, come with me" Jasper followed him downstairs and the girls looked at them, waiting for the plan. Emmett lifted Rosalie in his arms

"Take over for Rose, she has another job right now" He told him before he took Rose upstairs. Jasper chuckled as he came over to the stove.

"Emmett and his quickies" Alice stopped her cutting and turned off the stove

"I'm willing to give one a go" She murmured as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Jasper lifted her in the air and took her to their room for some much needed physical relief.

Edward packed his bag and sighed in anger at all the weapons he possessed in his room and yet none of them would get through security. He hoped the Volturi had something to his standard. He filled his duffle bag and walked out of his room to hear Rosalie's moans coming from the next room and Edward rolled his eyes, coming down the stairs. Carlisle met him downstairs as he continued cutting the meat

"I assume Alice and Jasper were in the mood too" Edward muttered as he saw that only his father was in the kitchen. Carlisle looked at Edward for a second before he looked back at his meat, getting it ready for the stove

"Maybe we need to find you someone Edward, it's time you started something serious."

"It'll happen in time Carlisle. I'm just waiting that's all. Plus I like to have my fun. You know that." Edward mumbled as he reclined on the couch

"You need some relief yourself no doubt" Carlisle added in. Edward nodded.

"Despite the mix of emotions in this house, I have no doubt Esme's death was hardest for you. You and her were pretty close." Carlisle's observation made Edward gulp

"I'll make him fucking pay. For all of us. He needs to learn loss. Perhaps his girlfriend could be of more use to us then we thought." Carlisle grinned.

"Excellent. Anyway to make him suffer you have my permission. But don't kill him. That will come in time. For now, I want him to only endure real pain." Edward sat up and thought of girl behind the counter, her long flowing hair, her big innocent eyes and Edward chuckled

"Oh I think I manage that."

Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs. Emmett, wearing a t-shirt and black jeans, his arm around a dishevelled Rosalie.

"All right. Let's bounce." Emmett shouted excitedly. Edward started at him in amusement

"Thought you already have" Carlisle snickered as he placed the meat in a pan, starting to cook it. Emmett crossed his arms

"Least I got some action. Maybe you would too if you weren't fucking every cheap slut that comes around the corner. Get some real action for once Eddie." Rosalie winced at that in amusement. Edward lifted an eyebrow and approached Emmett

"I plan to" Emmett looked at him in confusion, Edward whispered something in his ear and Emmett gasped with a smile on his face. He wrapped arm around Edward's shoulders and chuckled

"You fucking sly dog." Edward grinned back and they grabbed their bags, heading out the door. Carlisle called out

"Have fun" Rosalie sat down on the couch and take a deep breath, running a hand through her hair smiling.

"Well I've had my fill of it. I'm sure they will too." She lay there giggling. Emmett had such an effect on her. The sex was always how it should be. Hard, fast and rough, the way they both liked it. Maybe that's why the relationship seemed to work out. Carlisle looked at her briefly before calling out to her

"Maybe you two should consider something more permanent. I think you both want it." Rosalie sighed content

"Perhaps we should"

Rosalie looked at the ceiling before she closed her eyes, taking a much needed nap.

************************************************************************************************************************

Jacob and Bella stepped out of his apartment, several bags were placed in the car and they closed the trunk. Bella slipped a few kisses with him along the way before they both got in the car and drove off.

Jacob placed his hand over hers by the gear stick and he smiled at her. The sooner they got out the better but they didn't know that halfway on the motorway they started to get followed by none other than the Cullen boys, following them all the way to the other half of the world.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7- The Truth Comes Out

Bella took her seat next to Jacob on the place. Perhaps travelling in Economy Class wasn't the same for Jacob as it was for Bella. For he would normally travel first class or business class when he was sent on out of town work. But sitting in a big plane with hardly any space and trapped at the window seat was an adjustment for him. But he was doing it for Bella who, at this moment, bounced excitedly.

"I can't believe this Jake. I've waited so long for this!" Jake gave her a small smile

"Only for you babe" Bella winked at him.

"So do we get much time to look around Volterra or will you keep me locked in that hotel room?" Jacob's face suddenly shifted to amusement and he chuckled

"Well that depends on whether you're a good girl or not. If you misbehave I may have to see to it that you remain in the room and be punished but if you do what you are told and be good then I will gladly take you around Volterra. The choice is yours" Bella lifted an eyebrow

"So either or is going to be fun? Perfect. Perhaps if I'm a bit of both then I'll get both things in one day" Jacob nodded

"Ingenious" With that agreement settled the flight then took off and Bella rested against her seat. The in-flight entertainment didn't amuse her very much so she took a nap against Jacob's shoulder. Jacob watched her every now and then, her peaceful yet innocent face. The whole trip he debated with himself when to tell her the news, that this wasn't just a holiday, that this was an escape from a serious of sadistic criminals who know who he is and will surely come after him. But could all this jeopardise his relationship with her? What would her reaction be? Then his mind went back to the email and how they phrased what he held dear. Did that mean they knew about Bella? Who she was? Where she lived? If they came back, would they scout for her too and use her against him?

So many questions ran through his mind but he knew he had to find a gentle way of telling her, a way that can be easily swayed in his favour. But how?

&&&&&&&&&&

Bella woke up with Jacob nudging her gently. She woke up to see his calm, smiling face looking at her.

"We land in under an hour hun. Might want to get ready." He murmured. Bella gasped

"Wow, did I just sleep through the whole flight?"

"Apparently so, but that's a good thing. I'm a bit jealous. I can't sleep on planes. Too uncomfortable"

Jacob pouted and Bella giggled.

When they landed, Bella and Jacob got off the flight got through customs then they grabbed their luggage and got in a taxi. Jacob spoke in Italian to the driver and Bella gasped

"You never told me you speak Italian!" Jacob shrugged, how could he cover up the fact that an agent has to know at least 6 languages?

"Never came up" Smart Jacob very smart.

Bella didn't think too much into it but leaned against Jacob and watched the streets as they drove by. The market squares were buzzing, water fountains were going off. Women were in dresses and big hats eating ice-cream. It was another world to Bella. Back home they hardly had the lifestyle and weather they had here.

They arrived at the hotel and checked in and Bella squealed when she saw the suite. It was as big as her apartment. Everything looked rather fancy and the view of the town was spectacular. Bella smiled

"You have no idea how happy I am right now!" She murmured as she turned to Jacob and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacob grabbed her around the waist, kissed her gently before his hands lowered to her legs and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him. He took her to the bed and whispered

"Show me" Before they sank onto the mattress, absorbing every tender moment they had.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emmett and Edward stepped out of the taxi and looked at the grand hall in front of them. They walked up the stairs till they saw a tall young man standing at the door, wearing a dark coat, his short hair blew strands in his eyes with the wind. He looked roughly the same build as Emmett. When this man saw the two Cullens approaching he stepped forward and smirked  
"My name is Felix. I'm Aro's personal bodyguard. You must be "He looked at Emmett "Emmett and you" His eyes shifted instantly to Edward, sizing him up "Edward." The guys nodded. Suddenly two other men came up to them and searched them from head to toe. Felix shrugged

"Just a necessary precaution as I'm sure you'll understand." Once the men nodded, Felix turned on his heel

"Follow me please" Emmett and Edward followed Felix through the hall till they reached a wall where Felix did a hand scan and the old wall opened like a door. They stepped inside and walked down an old staircase. Felix lead them down a series of old corridors as he added

"We are safe here. The police are easy to foil once we divide them into the hall. They don't know of the secret rooms in the underground which is always a bonus." They reached a big door down the end of a long corridor and Felix knocked before entering. They turned the corner of a small hallway and entered a big living area. Edward and Emmett looked to see a group of people sitting around a table with a tall dark haired man at the far end standing up at their arrival. He grinned at the three men approaching him. He came around the table and stood in front of the men presented to him.

"Only Carlisle could have such strong, talented and good looking sons. Hello, I'm Aro and this is my family. Welcome." Aro shook their hands and looked at them

"I'm Edward and this is Emmett." Edward greeted with a firm voice as he shook Aro's hand.

"How is my old friend doing?" Emmett crossed his arms as Edward spoke

"Fine, good as always but I don't know if you've heard about our mother?" Aro nodded

"I have my sources. I apologise for your loss"

"Then you must have heard that we need your help with a small job while we are here." Aro grinned

"We are at your services. If there is anything we can do to lift Carlisle's spirit or yours then let us know"

"Just your help in getting some revenge would be enough" Emmett offered. Aro gestured to his family

"I'm sure we're able to do that, aren't we?" Another young man with long dark hair, almost as tall as Felix stood and came over to Aro

"Any good action and you can count me in. I'm Demetri."

"Demetri can get you to and from anywhere you desire. Plus his garage is packed full of cars so you are more than welcome to treat yourselves boys" Aro added as he walked around the table, introducing. He stopped in front of a fair haired woman and patted her shoulder

"This is my wife, Sulpicia, she helps with the finance and money we earn but as a favour for an old friend we obviously won't charge for anything." He stopped in front of two young kids, no older than twelve.

"These are my children. Jane and Alec. They are a good way to lure and manipulate people when we need them too." The pair nodded to the Cullens, inspecting them. They had a maturity in their eyes. Aro then stood in front of two older men. One had white hair with a grim expression on his face and the other had very long black hair with the same features on his face

"These are my brothers, Caius and Marcus. They scout or are spies for want of a better word."

"Pleasure" Edward murmured to the family. Aro then gestured to the seats available which Edward and Emmett took.

"A shame Carlisle didn't come with you and bring the rest of his family. It would be so nice to meet them. The last time I saw him was at his wedding."

"I have a feeling you and Carlisle will get your opportunity again one day. He sends his regard." Emmett contributed as he leaned back in his chair. Aro looked at him chuckling

"But I have heard that your girlfriend is one of the best hackers in your area, yes?" Emmett nodded. Aro's eyes turned to Edward  
"And what about you Edward? Any special lady in your life?" Edward shook his head

"None as yet." Aro gave him a knowing look

"That's a shame. I think that would be good for you." Edward lifted an eyebrow

"How so?"

"You seem a lot more reserved and darker than your brother. I think a woman would do you a world of good. I see a lot of myself in you when I was your age. I think at this point in time a woman can give you that little something extra, don't you agree Sulpicia?" His wife nodded with a wicked smile

"Absolutely" Emmett cleared his throat

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment of advice but can we get a plan together? It would be nice tomorrow to get some juicy revenge on the man who killed our mother" Aro's smile faltered a little

"Of course, forgive me. Felix and Demetri will gladly come with you and do what you require of them and our lovely Chelsea who is a hacker herself will get you details of where the man is staying and locate him. She'll be back tomorrow morning then I'll get her on it. If there is anything else, don't be afraid to ask. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay with us" Edward and Emmett stood with Aro and Sulpicia as they made their way from the table to the door.

As they made their way to the door, a young woman came in, her mahogany hair flowing in curls, she wore a short leather skirt with black boots and a dark blue singlet. She walked up to Aro and gave him a kiss on the cheek before speaking in Italian

"il tempo è bello oggi (the weather is beautiful today)" Aro grinned

"Avete avuto divertimento? (Did you have fun?)" The woman smiled

"Sì, ho portato alcune uve dal mercato in cui tutti i ragazzi sono alla ricerca di me (Yes, I brought some grapes from the market where all the boys were looking at me)" Aro laughed and took a small bag with grapes from her. The woman looked at the two unknown men in front of her and she smiled but her smile increased a little when she saw Edward. Edward too, looked at her, giving her a smile.

"E chi sono questi due signori multa? (And who are these two fine gentlemen?)" She asked Aro as she looked at Edward. Aro looked at the boys and noticed her gaze shifting to Edward a lot more.

"Si tratta di due figli di un vecchio amico. Emmett e Edward (These are two sons of an old friend. Emmett and Edward)" Emmett murmured softly, taken in by her beauty

"Ciao" The woman giggled gently. Aro cleared his throat

"Boys this is Heidi. She is my niece but she is also our combat expert." Emmett gasped

"You wouldn't expect that." Aro grinned

"That's why she's perfect." Emmett sighed

"Now is the time I wish I learnt Italian. I chose French instead." Aro and Emmett had a little chuckle but stopped when Edward suddenly spoke, his eyes never leaving Heidi

"E non una bellezza come te mai uscire con un sacco di uomini? (And does a beauty like yourself ever go out with lots of men?)" They all gasped. Emmett then laughed

"It seems Edward never told us he learnt Italian" Heidi smiled at Edward and stepped closer to him

"Your Italian is impressive Edward and no, I don't go out with men much no. Only those that amuse me."

"Do I amuse you?" Heidi looked him up and down and smirked

"I think you do. Perhaps we can find out" Heidi took his hand and lead him out of the room. Emmett gasped

"Oh snap! Now I seriously wish I learnt Italian" Aro put an arm around him

"But you have a girlfriend" Emmett sighed

"Oh yeah, that's right" Aro and Sulpicia laughed as they guided him to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacob gazed down at Bella who was sleeping in his arms. The sunlight was shining on her face and she looked so peaceful. Today he told himself. Today he would tell her. Today would change their relationship forever and he only hoped that after today she would still love him. He kissed her cheek softly and she stirred with a smile on her face. When her eyes fluttered open sleepily she giggled

"I could get use to this." Jacob grinned

"Me too" Bella snuggled to him and sighed

"So what is the plan today?" Jacob kissed her head

"Well I thought we could take a walk through the streets and see where it takes us." Bella smiled

"Mmmm. Perfect."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heidi moaned in Edward's mouth as he gave her a deep kiss bringing her to her climax. Heidi smiled up at Edward who was smiling at her.

"You exceed my expectations Mr Cullen" She teased him, nipping on his bottom lip. He chuckled

"I think I'm relishing my moment of having some incredible sex before I do what I have to do. But can I tell you a secret?" Heidi lifted an eyebrow and whispered against his lips

"Of course" Edward kissed her before he whispered back

"You are the first one I've looked at during sex. Guess that makes you different from the others" Heidi smiled

"Well I'm flattered." Edward looked at her for a second, absorbed in thought, before he started stroking her leg

"What would you say to coming back home with me?" Heidi gasped a little before laughing

"I'd say you were completely barking mad as your people term it." Edward shrugged

"Why not? I think you and I seem to have a spark. I'm interested in taking it further. A rare opportunity perhaps you should grab it." Heidi licked her lips and stated

"Well I suppose you'll have to take me with you Edward because if the sex remains this good then I'm all yours"

"Una buona scelta la mia signora (A good choice my lady)" He murmured before grabbing her lips in another kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a long and slow start to get up, mainly from Bella's temptations to shower together leading to another round of passionate sex, they stepped out of hotel feeling refreshed and they walked down the street that lead to the city.

The streets buzzed with people, some lovers were by the fountain, children with ice cream smeared on their faces and market places everywhere with people selling their fruits and vegetables with their great Italian enthusiasm.

"So different" Bella stated as they walked around. Suddenly a young girl walked up to the two of them

"Excuse me sir" Her Italian accent very heavy "Would you like to buy some flowers for the lady?" Jacob looked at Bella who smiled at the nice girl before turning to her as well

"Yes, why not?" The young girl smiled

"Thank you. The store is just around the corner. We have beautiful flowers and they are really cheap. Please follow me" The girl skipped along ahead as Jacob and Bella followed, arm in arm.

"She's adorable" Bella giggled. Jacob rolled his eyes

"You and children" As they reached a corner, the street became more secluded. Less and less people were around.

"It's just around here" Came the girl's voice from the other end of the street before she turned the corner. Bella tried to keep up with her and Jacob smiled

"Calm down, we'll catch up to her"

Once they reached the corner there stood the girl in front of a store. Bella and Jacob were walking towards her but suddenly Jacob stopped when he saw the girl's body language and face change. No longer stood a young innocent girl but a serious, mature girl with a glare in her eyes

"Be careful Jacob Black" She spoke, her Italian accent no longer there. It was Jane. Bella looked at her confused

"Excuse me? Do we know you?" She asked confused. Jane walked off down the street and Bella watched her go with worry. Jacob made a step forward to go after her but then stopped after a few feet when he realised, he wasn't completely out of trouble and following the girl would only endanger Bella.

Then out of nowhere he heard Bella cry out. Jacob turned to see Emmett restraining Bella, his hand over her mouth. Bella looked at Jacob pleadingly as she struggled to escape his grip. Jacob came rushing forward to get rip the guy apart before suddenly he was tackled by Felix and Demetri around the corner next to Bella and Emmett. They grabbed him and restrained him, holding him in place as Edward came around the corner and up to Jacob clicking his knuckles.

"Cullens! How the hell did you follow me?" Emmett snarled

"That's our little secret Black but now that you have no one to help you we just want to express how much pain you've caused us" Edward added

"Something like this!" He then gave Jacob a big hard punch across the face making Bella scream in Emmett's hand. He grabbed Jacob's head, tossing it back before he punched him again. Jacob's nose was bleeding and his vision becoming less clear. Edward then muttered

"This one is from Carlisle" He then punched him hard in the stomach. Jacob groaned in pain, becoming weaker.

"Perhaps that's not enough pain for you. How could you possibly understand our loss Black?" He hissed low in his face. Jacob growled and spat blood in his face. Edward closed his eyes and calmly wiped the blood off his face before he looked at Bella

"I think I have a solution" He then looked at Jacob grinning

"You want to know loss?" Edward pulled out a gun and walked toward Bella, pointing it at her. Bella screamed again in Emmett's hand, struggling but in vain. Emmett wouldn't budge. Jacob shouted

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Bella's face was stained with tears, she was terrified as she looked into Edward's eyes. Edward stroked her collarbone with his gun as he spoke gently to her

"Your boyfriend has been lying to you every day Bella. He isn't a lawyer, he's an agent spending his days and nights trying to put guys like us behind bars or in some cases as your boyfriend has done, he kills our mother. So we are just making him learn the hard way. Please forgive us for spoiling _your_ holiday." Emmett tried to hold back his laugh at Edward's comforting yet cruel words that stabbed through Bella's heart as she listened to everything he told her.

"You son of a bitch" Jacob grunted. Edward then hissed back at him

"Well thanks to you that bitch is long dead. Now I'm wanting to kill this little bitch of yours" Jacob snarled

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I'm tempted Black. I'm so tempted to just put a bullet in her head and then in yours. But I think you'll need to suffer in another way." Edward gestured for Bella. Emmett pushed her to him before he pinned her against the wall. She cried out

"Please don't!" Edward kissed her hard, pulling her dress up as he pinned her arms above her head.

"NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OFF HER!" Jacob shouted angrily as he struggled against Felix and Demetri. Emmett came over and punched him once in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. Jacob's legs gave out on him but was still held up by Felix and Demetri. Emmett grabbed his face from behind and forced Jacob to watch helplessly as Edward ravished Bella. Jacob used what energy he had left to swing his leg back and kick Emmett in the groin. Emmett swore and grabbed Jacob's hair, pulling it

"You just don't get it do you Black?" Emmett whacked him on the back of the head and everything went black.

When he came to, Jacob was still lying on the ground but the Cullens were gone. He saw Bella sitting against the wall across him, sobbing. Her hair a mess and her dress half torn. He realised what had happened and he murmured gently

"Bella..." He crawled over to her, hissing at the pain in his stomach and the headache banging in his skull.

"Bella...I wanted to tell you today...I was finding the right time..." He reached out for her but Bella lifted her knees to her chest and hissed, looking away from him. The tears just fell more and more.

"Don't touch me. You don't get to touch me ever again."

Just what he thought. Bella wouldn't like the news however she found out in the hardest way possible. But the Cullens got their revenge to the expense of badly hurting him, raping Bella and tearing apart what love was there between them.


	8. The Dark Side Of Bella

Chapter 8- The Dark Side Of Bella

She didn't say one word to Jacob since they got to the airport. Their trip was cut short and Jacob was sad to see her like this. Once they got their tickets they waited at the boarding gates. Jacob sat next to Bella who had nothing but a grim face on the entire time.

"Bella, talk to me" Nothing. She didn't say anything to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Bella, are you not going to say one word to me? Bella, please talk to me. Can you at least look at me?" Bella didn't look him.

"When were you going to tell me?" Her voice came out quiet but harsh.

"I was trying to find a time during our stay here. I didn't expect the Cullens to follow me. They are nothing but sneaky, twisted fucks."

"Was he right? Did you kill one of them?" Jacob sighed

"I shot her yes, but I didn't think she would die. I had to stop them somehow." Bella looked at him out of the corner of her eye

"All this time and you've been out every night killing loads of people" Jacob threw his head back frustrated

"Christ Bella, I'm not a psycho killer. I'm an agent trying to get these people in jail. Consequences happen as a result. I'm the good guy here."

"And it never occurred to you to tell your girlfriend about this at any stage?" Bella snapped back

"To protect you Bella. I didn't know what I would do if they ever found out about you. But they did. They won't stop, I know them and they are most likely to use you to get to me. This was just a preview of what they will do. I'm sorry Bella. It was never my intention to have you involved in any of this. That's why I kept it from you. I hope you can forgive me and see it from my point of view. I was under a lot of pressure trying to keep you safe from this." Jacob looked at Bella as her head dropped down and her hair fell in her face. Shortly after he heard sniffing noises and he came closer, putting an arm around her.

"You should have seen the look on his face as he raped me. His eyes were so dark. Hate. Pure hate. All because of you."

"No Bella. That's what they are like. They are destructive and will do whatever it takes to get what they want. I just got it harder than others particularly since they know where I work and who I am."

"What if I'm pregnant Jacob? Did that ever cross your mind?!" Bella cried out. Jacob flinched

"Shhhh. Keep it down Bella. Yes I have thought of that. We will get you to a doctor when we get back. They will pay I promise." The next words that hissed out of Bella's mouth made Jacob shiver

"So will you"

Carlisle grinned when he heard the car door slam outside. The boys were home.  
"Ladies! They're back" The door opened and in stepped Emmett, Edward and Heidi. Carlisle lifted an eyebrow when he saw her. The boys smiled at their father. Carlisle nodded. The deed was done. Just then stomps were heard downstairs and Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came downstairs. Rosalie was the first as she rushed down and jumped into Emmett's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as her lips meet his hungrily which made him drop his duffle bag and wrap his arms around her. Alice and Jasper stood with Carlisle looking at Heidi.

"And who is this young lady?" Carlisle asked with polite curiosity but having a faint idea. Edward looked at Heidi smiling before he took her hand and brought her over to them.

"Carlisle, this is Heidi. She works for the Volturi. She's Aro's niece. I asked her to come back with me." Heidi extended her hand out

"A pleasure Mr Cullen. My Uncle sends his regards and hopes you catch up soon." Carlisle took her hand before bringing her into a hug. His eyes on Edward.

"Carlisle please Heidi. Welcome to the family." Edward introduced her to the rest of the family as Rosalie and Emmett finished up their make out session. Rosalie got introduced to Heidi as well before Alice jumped

"Well we must give Heidi a tour of the house, come on" Alice and Rosalie took Heidi upstairs as the boys stayed downstairs.

"She's hot Edward." Jasper complimented with a small grin. Edward winked

"Yeah she's something. I don't know why but I feel something with her. It's not like with the other girls." Carlisle smiled at this, his preconceptions disappeared.

"Ah. So there might be something there. Well good for you Edward. You need it. So tell me how did it go?"

Edward and Emmett gave the whole story to Carlisle who grinned. Pleased.

"Excellent. He must now suffer till his last breath. No doubt his relationship with his girlfriend changes as well. Let him ponder for a few days then we strike again." Carlisle concluded, taking a seat on the couch.

"What do you propose?" Emmett clicked his knuckles with anticipation. Carlisle grinned

"Patience Emmett. Go and have fun with Rosalie. Relax for now. We showed him what we are made of and now we can celebrate. Go boys." Jasper and Emmett leaped up and went upstairs.

"What about you?" Edward asked with a touch of sadness. Carlisle smiled at him

"I'll be fine. I might give Aro a ring. You go." Edward nodded and went upstairs to the girls as well.

Bella and Jacob arrived back a few hours after the Cullens. They were standing in Bella's small apartment as she dumped her stuff in the hallway without a care in the world. Jacob was getting concerned. Bella didn't acknowledge him in any way and she sat on the couch in the living room. Her face blank. A gaze Jacob was not familiar with.

"Bells?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to say anything that may upset her or him for that matter.

Still no reply. He ran a hand through his hair sighing. He wasn't sure what he could do.

"How about some tea?" Jacob offered as an excuse to get himself together to talk to Bella. The only problem was that making the tea took such a short time that by the time he made a cup for both him and Bella he still had no idea what to say to her.

He came over and placed the cup on the coffee table in front. He sat opposite her on the other couch. He sipped gently, quietly, giving Bella some time.

Suddenly he saw Bella grab the cup and took a sip.

"Did you want to talk Bella? Say something please, this is killing me." Bella blew on the hot drink and took a sip.

"I'm just making a decision which I'm finalising." This threw him off guard. But he had an idea of what that would be.

"Oh? Bella, I know I didn't tell you the truth but that doesn't mean I don't love you deeply. I can't bear you leaving me now when you could very well be in danger." He tried to defend himself. Bella looked at her cup and sipped gently

"Not you Jacob. You'll make it up to me I'm sure but for now I have something else on my mind." Now he was confused.

"What?" Bella didn't speak again for a long time. This was agonising for Jacob. He had no idea whether to speak or to just wait but out of nowhere came Bella's voice again and she said something he did not expect

"I want to join your agency."

**(Sorry it's a short chapter but I've had so much stuff on with school, been very busy. Please forgive me. But there will be more in the next chapter. Sorry you had to wait a while for this one.)**


	9. Killing Cullens 101

Chapter 9- Killing Cullens 101

"You...you want to join?" Jacob stuttered unsure of what to do with this new information. Bella gave him a small glare

"Sure. If it means I can kick their ass. Particularly the one that raped me then yeah I'll join. I'll do what it takes." Jacob leaned forward concerned

"Bella. I think you need rest. You are not thinking straight. It's a very dangerous job and takes years of practice. You won't be ready god forbid you face them again." From the look on her face he could tell she wasn't buying it. She crossed her arms and sat back

"Then consider us officially over. I can't look at you if you don't even want to train me how to defend myself." Jacob tensed a little

"Bella. Don't say that. There are great self defence courses out there. This is a whole new world."

"Then I want to join. Otherwise there is the door and you can get the fuck out." Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Bella snapped

"No! Obviously not." Jacob shrugged

"I can't do it Bella. You mean the world to me and I don't want to put you in another scenario like in Italy."

"Fine. Get out." Jacob got up and with a small smile whispered

"I miss my old Bella. I don't know who this woman in front of me is. When she comes back tell her I'm waiting for her." Jacob then started heading for the door.

"Jacob" Bella's soft voice called out. He turned to see Bella look at him with soft eyes again. The kind he saw before all of this happened.

"I'm sorry. I just want to have piece of mind. I want to bring them down just as much as you." Jacob stood there looking at her. Bella came up to him and hugged him.

"Please" She murmured softly. Jacob finally hugged back and murmured back gently

"If I let you join you must promise me to never show that side of you again. People go to some fucking dark places when they want revenge Bella. I would know. I've been there and back again. It can be addictive." Jacob let her go and stroked her cheek

"You mean the world to me" He added. Bella smiled at him

"Then I can do this by your side. We can celebrate the moment those Cullens are in jail" Jacob smiled

"Sounds good to me"

-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Carlisle came downstairs the next morning feeling content. His family was happy and he got revenge for his wife's death. He felt totally at ease.

He came downstairs to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch with Alice and Rosalie by their sides watching the game. Emmett and Jasper got louder while Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes.

"It's just a game" Rosalie muttered to them. Emmett gasped at her

"Don't you dare say that. It's not just a game, it's _the _game of the season." Alice shrugged and grinned at Jasper

"They're all the same to me" Jasper playfully pushed her face away poking his tongue out

"Quiet you" Carlisle smiled at them and then went to the kitchen to get some water. He stopped at what he saw. There was Heidi at the stove making breakfast in a large top, probably Edward's, and some underwear shorts. Edward was behind her in his boxers with his arms around her waist and kissing her neck tenderly murmuring something to her making her smile and look at him. Carlisle knew now that this was different. Edward had found someone. He was finally settling down. That's just what he needed. Perhaps this little revenge scheme did more wonders than he though.

He cleared his throat and the lovers turned to see him grinning.

"Morning you two. Had a good night I assume?" Heidi giggled

"Yes Edward kept me pretty occupied." Carlisle filled his glass with water and laughed

"Yeah Edward has a thing for staying up late entertaining." Edward added

"Can you blame me when I have beautiful vixen like this one?" He lifted her up a little making her squeal.

"And the sexiest accent I've ever heard" He muttered setting her down again as Heidi passionately kissed him. Carlisle took his glass and walked off saying

"Take it upstairs you two"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jacob walked into the office with Bella. Everyone looked up at him quizzically. He just ignored them and took her to Sam's office.

When they got to the door, he knocked and opened to see Sam there writing on some document. Sam looked up and gasped

"Jacob. Back so soon? And..." He tensed a little "Is this Bella?" Jacob nodded.

"Bella this is Sam, my boss." Sam cleared his throat and shook his hand

"Welcome to our law firm" Bella smiled at him

"No need to cover up Sam, I know about the agency." Sam sighed and sat down

"Figures. I'm sorry about that." Bella shrugged

"It's all right. Jacob is making it up to me. I want to join." Sam looked at Jacob with a sharp glare

"Oh really? And did Jacob give you this idea?"

"Nope. This was all my idea. After our incident in Italy I needed to do something about it." Sam lifted an eyebrow

"What incident?" Bella looked at Jacob seeing if he wants to tell or if she should. Jacob crossed his arms sighing

"Bella and I were assaulted by the Cullen boys." Sam gasped and stood up

"They followed you to Italy?" Jacob nodded

"They got some help from a local crime family no doubt. Bella was raped by Edward as well." Sam looked at Bella again with dismay

"I'm so sorry Bella. You shouldn't of had to witness those Cullens at their worst." Bella crossed her arms as well annoyed

"Like I said I want to join. I want to get back at them for doing this to me."

"It's dangerous Bella. Incredibly dangerous." Bella looked down at the ground muttering

"Yeah well my life is pretty uneventful at the moment. I want to do something more with my life Sam. Please." Sam sat down again, twiddling with his fingers as he looked between her and Jacob. Then he stopped and took out a document

"Fine. You can join but you must do exactly what Jacob tells you. I'm leaving you under his command in your training. Do you have any special skills?." Bella smiled

"Well I can drive mean as trucks. Well since I lived in Forks with my father I've been driving them everywhere. Also I'm pretty good with knives. I had a lot of spare time in high school." Jacob looked at her amused. She never told him this stuff before. Sam chuckled a little

"Alright. Sign here and welcome aboard." He pushed a paper forward and Bella sighed her life away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-//---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-----/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Several days have past and Carlisle gathered the family for the next phase. The group sat down on the couch. Rose lay her head on Emmett's lap. Alice sat between Jasper's legs, his chin on her head. Edward sat the foot of the couch between Heidi's legs while she played with his hair. Carlisle admired them for a second. His family was complete. His children were happy. That was more than he could ask for.

"Right well today I want to announce two new jobs. This will give Heidi a chance to test her skills." Heidi winked at Carlisle as he continued

"Phase One, we are going to complete the final task of killing Jacob Black. I think there is enough time there for him to mourn at his girlfriend's sudden departure and we can use Phase Two to help lure us to him." Emmett grinned excitedly

"Tell us oh wise one what be phase two?" Carlisle looked at them all before opening his arms out announcing

"We are going to steal a chunk load of money from Heathrow Airport." Emmett and Jasper cried out in excitement doing a high five. Edward looked up to Heidi winking at her as she gave him a distance kiss.

Alice nodded

"All right now we are talking."

"We will leave him some clues to find us and if he does we will plan so that we trap him and he is as good as dead. Then take the money and get out of there." Rosalie grinned

"I like this one. I can finally lay my hands on that prick." Alice looked at her grinning back

"I'm with you all the way as well." Carlisle nodded

"Right well here is the plan."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bella moaned as she fell back and hit the wall. Jacob stood there in black training gear watching her

"Come on Bella. You need to be able to defend yourself. Get up and try to hit me." She groaned in pain and got up off the wall. For the past couple of days Jacob has spent all day teaching her how to fight and now was her first day of sparing. They've been at it for hours but she just couldn't lay a finger on him.

"Come on Bella, the Cullens won't be any worse than this. You have to fight back." Bella braced herself and charged again throwing a punch which Jacob blocked and then she tried to kick him with her opposite leg that Jacob grabbed with his other hand, twisting it and making her fall onto the mats in pain. Jacob twisted it for a second and she cried out. Jacob sighed

"Bella stop throwing yourself at me. That won't work." He let go of her leg and she lay there exhausted.

"You have to think smarter. Use tactics. Work around me. Find weaknesses. Use them. If you face the Cullens you will only have seconds to figure it out what those are and then attack." Bella turned around and looked up at Jacob standing above her

"It's too hard." Jacob lifted her up by the arm

"No one said it would easy. We can call it a day the moment you manage to hit me." Bella tried again, trying an uppercut to which Jacob bent over, avoiding it, then used that chance to wrap her leg behind him, tripping him and it sent him flying on his back. He lay there in shock as she came up over him, her fist raised ready to punch. Jacob grinned

"Excellent. Well done." She got off and he sat there with her. They both panted softly from the fights and Jacob winked at her

"Congratulations. You've just passed Killing Cullens 101" Bella groaned and lay back down

"Damn it. There is more." Jacob laughed and lay back down next to her.

**(Well that's a good place to stop I think. Let you ponder what happens next. Also leaves Jacob and Bella's relationship in the mist. What will happen to them? What about the Cullens' master plan? Will it work?)**


	10. The Results

**Thank you all for your great reviews and I'm glad you like the story. I have been busy with other stuff but that's not to say I haven't forgotten about this so here is the next chapter and as always please review:**

Chapter 10- The Results

Jasper opened a closet and tossed a rifle to Edward who cocked it smiling. Jasper sighed.

"I'll still never understand how you got such a hot Italian chick for a girlfriend." Edward chuckled a little

"Well she was worth the wait. She's amazing." The pair walked upstairs to the living room as Jasper added

"In many ways I'm sure." The rest of the Cullens were there and ready to go.

"Shall we?" Carlisle extended his hand out to the front door. The family made for the door with Alice jumping from excitement.

-------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------

BANG! Bella fired the gun at the target easily. A big grin on her face. Despite the target in the distance starting to fall to pieces from her firing, she kept going till there were no bullets left. When she was done she put the gun down and let out a deep breath. Jacob came over to her Mike.

"I've never felt this exhilarated ever" She breathed out smiling. Mike grinned at her

"Careful, don't let it turn addictive." Jacob smiled

"Bella this is Mike Newton. He takes care of our weaponry" Bella shook his hand giving a small smile. Mike winked

"Seems to me like you knew who you were shooting." Bella rolled her eyes

"Yeah, don't get me started." Mike cleared his throat

"I heard, I'm sorry, just thought you were taking out in a healthy way." Bella's eyes darkened a bit  
"How _can_ I take it Mike?" Mike got a little uncomfortable and Jacob burst in

"How about we move on to the next thing, Bella?" Bella nodded and walked off with Jacob. Jacob muttered as they went out of the shooting room

"You can at least cool your words around my colleagues." Bella huffed

"He shouldn't have brought it up. That was his problem." Jacob rolled his eyes

"Bella he didn't mean to. He didn't think it would turn into that."

BEEP! Jacob looked down at his pager attached to his belt. He turned back to Mike who nodded and followed him with Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella asked curiously.

"Cullens." Jacob hissed and they walked down the corridor.

---------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------

"So do you always travel first class?" Heidi murmured low to Edward beside her in the passenger seat. Edward shrugged

"Most of the time. Money isn't an object to us as long as we keep making big deals like this one."

"Sounds exciting" She chuckled. Emmett suddenly appeared from the seat in front and he leaned over his chair grinning at the couple

"Who wants to go to Buckingham Palace and rob the Queen?" Rosalie snapped

"Emmett, sit down!" She grabbed his ear and Emmett sat down next her again with a small

"Ow!" Edward rolled his eyes as Heidi gave a silent laugh as they heard low mumbles from Emmett like

'What? I was just playing around?' Heidi turned to Edward and whispered

"I can't wait to see what kind of accommodation we receive over there. I just want to ravish you." Edward chuckled low

"Ravish me? Well my dear Heidi I think it'll have to be a two way thing unless you'd rather I fuck your brains out." Heidi giggled low with him

"Let's see if you can break the orgasm record so far." Edward winked

"Seven is too easy"

Suddenly Emmett got back up and gasped

"Dude! Seven orgasms! Even I don't give Rosie that many"

"EMMETT!" Rosalie barked and pulled him down by his shirt sending him falling backwards. Edward and Heidi laughed as other passengers looked back to see what the commotion was about. Edward saw Carlisle giving them a disapproving shake of the head and Edward nodded saying he'll behave.

-----------------------------------//----------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------

"They checked in to fly to London, they are just heading out of America and for the Atlantic Sea" Jessica informed the group as they stood watching the big screen attached from her computer.

"Where the fuck are they going? What are they up to?" Sam snapped. Mike rolled his shoulders and clicked his knuckles

"Let's find out shall we?" Paul barked

"I'm with you. I want to go get those fuckers." Seth then jumped in

"I want some field action. It's been too long." Jacob grinned and slung an arm around him

"Gladly mate." Bella then murmured

"This is my chance. I want to go too." The group looked at each other and sighed

"Bella it will be very dangerous" Sam began and Bella snapped

"Will you all stop telling me that?! I am aware of that. I just want my chance. Please! Let me go with you! My training shows how much I've improved. I want to hit the field." They all turned to Jacob to check his response. He shrugged

"Do what she says. She'll keep arguing if you don't." Jessica nodded and within a few minutes turned to them

"You have tickets booked to London. Pick them up at the travel agency on your way." Paul grinned

"If we are lucky we can catch them at Heathrow." They nodded and headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------//-----------------------//------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle looked down at his laptop in front of him and typed into some attractions in London but he suddenly noticed an email arrive. He opened it up.

_Greetings Dear Old Friend,_

_I am just checking up to see how the family is doing. I hope Emmett and Edward got back safe and that Edward and Heidi are both happy._

_Best wishes,_

_Aro_

Carlisle craned his neck to look further down at the passengers across to see his family. Alice and Jasper in front, Alice is watching a film and Jasper was reading a book. Rose is also watching a film but appears distracted by Emmett's large head bobs probably to some hardcore rock music as he pretends to be a drummer. Then behind them he saw Edward and Heidi asleep. Heidi resting her head against Edward's shoulder. Carlisle smiled and replied

_Hi Old Friend,_

_It is great to hear from you and I can assure you the family is fine. Heidi is fitting right in and I've never seen my son happier. We are flying to London for a job. Perhaps you'll hear about it on the news in the next few days. Send my love to your family and I hope we meet up again soon._

_All the best,_

_Carlisle_

Carlisle smiled and pressed send.

----------------------------------------------//------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------------

Bella leaned into the toilet bowl and threw up again. She gasped as she finished and rested against the toilet. She started to panic and her breathing got shallow

"Shit. It can't be" She rummaged through her purse till she found what she was looking for. A pregnancy test. She bought it one day before training which she hoped she would never have to use but had it handy just in case. She did what the box instructed and sat the test down next to her waiting for the results. She pulled her knees to her chest and she thought to herself the worst. She could be carrying a criminal's baby. A rapist's baby no doubt. Flashes of the event started swarming in her head and she felt herself sobbing a little bit at her vulnerability to what happened. But not any more. Now she could fight back and she will. She looked at her watch to see if it was time then she picked up the test and looked at it. She then looked at the packet to see what the colour meant and she gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock

"Bella? Bella, it's time to go-" Jacob entered and smiled but stopped when he saw Bella with tears in her eyes and the stick in her hand.


	11. Different Codes

Chapter 11- Different Codes

"Welcome Mr Fuller, what brings you to London? Business or pleasure" The security guard asked, looking at the passport. Carlisle grinned

"Business definitely" The fake passport was handed back. Alice proved a genius yet again with those passports because Carlisle got through customs perfectly. He waited for the rest of the family and then they walked out into the arrival lounge. The group walked past with their luggage bags and one the way through Emmett passed a security guard talking into his walkie

"Cullens? 7 did you say? When do they arrive?" Emmett tensed his jaw and walked closer to Carlisle

"Trouble. Black must have called up security. They are on our every move." Carlisle chuckled

"Relax, we cleared into the country under different names."

"Yeah but they are expecting 7 people arriving together Carlisle" Emmett pressed with a hint of annoyance. Carlisle realized what Emmett was saying and nodded

"Right well you all know what you have to do. Get to it." The group agreed and scattered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Bella, you don't have to go through with this. You need rest." Jacob pressed at her side. Bella looked at Jacob next him on the plane and she muttered icily

"I'm fine Jake, thanks for your concern. My pregnancy has nothing to do with you." Jacob grimaced

"That's not fair Bella,"

"Don't even get me started on fair" Jacob grabbed her arm and hissed low  
"Bella I have been nothing but supportive since this whole thing started, at least show me some respect. I'm doing what I can to make it all better but I'm only one man. I'm not perfect" Bella hissed back

"You are nothing but a liar. A stupid, arrogant liar. I'm this close to calling it all off" She put her thumb and index finger close together and Jacob sighed

"Oh Bella" He then sat back in his chair looking out the window letting go of the situation.

Several rows behind them Paul and Mike were sitting together and Mike muttered low to Paul

"They are really on the rocks right now eh?" Paul nodded

"But Jacob always knew the trouble with serious relationships in this profession."

"He doesn't want to be like us though Paul" Mike stated back. He then picked up his headphones murmuring

"Let's hope they get through this"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"So, do you like your job Steve?" Rosalie murmured seductively as she stood in front of the guard at the Security Door. The guard, Steve, tried to keep calm as Rosalie twirled a lock of hair in her finger and putting it in her mouth. He cleared his throat

"Miss, I think you should go to where ever you are staying now." Rosalie pouted playfully

"Why? Can't I stay here with you and just _talk_?" Rosalie guided her index finger down his top. Steve tensed and grabbed her hand pushing it away

"Miss, please step away" Rosalie's eyes smouldered and she tried a different tactic

"You know you want me Steve and I'm available. I can see you slamming me behind this door," She stepped closer and whispered in his ear

"You fucking my brains out as I moan your name, your cock deep inside, pounding and pounding," Rosalie saw Steve getting shifty and a little bit sweaty. Steve looked around him to see if anyone was watching

"I'm available Steve and I want you now. You have no idea how wet I get from men in uniform. You want to see how wet? Better do something about it" She sucked the bottom of his ear and Steve groaned, giving in. He grabbed her arm and swiped his card at the lock before getting Rosalie inside and closing the door behind him.

In the meantime, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle sat on some waiting area chairs and watched the scene with amusement.

"Where would we be without her?" Carlisle chuckled. Edward looked at his watch grinning

"That's thirty seconds quicker than the last one. New record." Emmett then added

"And she is all mine." Edward looked around the floor trying to cover up his microphone at his collar

"Alice, did you grab the code from the lock?" A few seconds later Alice's voice buzzed in

"Yeah, Steve swiped his card just now with A56709. There is another door just in the next corner." Edward and Emmett took off leaving Carlisle in the chair.

Across from the other access door sat Jasper at another seat legs crossed and chewing a big bubble gum. He looked to be on his computer typing away but his snake eyes scanned up every once in a while as security guards came walking past. Jasper typed away again and talked into his collar microphone

"Guards heading to Customs now. We are looking at half an hour max. Edward, Emmett, get Rosalie in there now"

Alice sat in the girls bathroom typing away at her laptop stopping every time someone came in and swore quietly. When they left she hissed to the microphone

"I can't believe you gave me such an disgusting location."

Emmett and Edward walked down the hallway where Jasper was sitting and Emmett muttered back

"Well suck it up pixie" Edward giggled and they arrived at the lock, typing in the lock and they stepped inside the doors. Jasper murmured low with a smile

"That's my girlfriend you are insulting Emmett. Watch it. All clear Carlisle"

Carlisle stood up and walked over to the door typing in the password.

Rosalie was slammed against the door as Steve hissed low

"You are a dirty girl you know that? A dirty girl ready to get fucked." He roughly pressed himself against her, placing slobbery kisses down her neck as he lifted up her skirt, undoing his belt.

Then Emmett pulled Steve off her and punched him hard across the jaw sending Steve crashing to the floor, head first.

"Not one of them acts like a gentlemen and refuses." Emmett spat as he turned back to Rosalie who was fixing herself up. Just then Carlisle came through the door and smiled.

"Well done team. Let's get into that vault." Emmett escorted the group down the hall. Carlisle then spoke

"Cameras Alice?"

Alice waited for the next lady to walk out of the bathroom and she muttered

"Yeah. The cameras have a playback cover-up. You are in the clear."

Edward was behind the group and checked the area as he spoke

"Heidi, where are you at?"

Heidi sat at the chairs at the arrival gates and pretended to read the magazine. She watched people coming past and including the guards

"You are in the clear Edward, nothing suspicious here." Heidi looked back at the magazine but her eyes kept scanning.

Jasper noticed a guard approaching down the hall with a card, probably heading for the security doors. He appeared distracted with a text. The rest of the Cullens would need a little more time to get ahead. He stood up

"Alice. Code 4"

Alice left her laptop and ran out of the bathroom heading down the hall towards Jasper. She met him at the door and Jasper pressed her against it, making out passionately. The guard came over and gasped when he looked up. He looked around uncomfortably. He cleared his throat but Alice moaned loudly into Jasper's mouth covering over his sound. Some people were looking bewildered as they walked past. The guard tried again to say something but Alice was too loud. He had to step in. He came up and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. The pair broke off and looked at the guard.

"Yes?" Jasper muttered. The guard crossed his arms

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid you-" Jasper groaned and muttered

"Can't a guy say goodbye to his girlfriend before her flight?" Jasper went off about not seeing her months and the guard was cautious of the people looking

"Sir!" He snapped. Jasper went quiet. The guard sighed

"Sir you can kiss your lady as much as you want just don't do it in front of the security doors." Jasper gasped

"Oh sorry. We didn't know. Forgive us. Let's go honey" Jasper took her hand and lead her away from the door as the guard swiped his card and walked in. Jasper whispered in her ear.

"That ought to by some time" Alice giggled and kissed him on the cheek, heading back to the bathroom.

Rosalie grabbed her laptop and attached wires to the vault lock. She began hacking at the code. The guys just had to wait.

"Jasper and Alice just went into Code 4." Carlisle laughed

"That was always Jasper's favourite"

"And he came up with that code so it's no surprise" Emmett added. Edward giggled

"How come you and Rose never did a Code 4?" Emmett winked at her

"I have to be her knight in shining armour Code 8. She likes it too much." Rosalie smiled

"You bet I do. Save Code 4 for Jasper. Edward can use Code 2" Edward gasped

"Why would pretending to break up with Heidi and get slapped be a great one for me?" Rosalie shrugged

"Good test for your acting and trust since you two are all over each other." Carlisle then added

"It doesn't matter who does what code. Just get the job done. Rosalie, stop teasing Edward. Be happy for him." Rosalie finished typing

"Got it. Got the code." The vault door opened and they all stood at door and looked at the boxes of money stashed everywhere. Rosalie squealed and jumped with joy. Carlisle ordered

"Get the money in the bags." Emmett and Edward got out bags from their pockets that opened up into duffle bags. They walked in and started grabbing money.

Meanwhile Heidi looked up from the magazine and gasped. In walked Jacob, Bella, Paul, Mike and several others. Heidi grinned and spoke into the microphone

"Boys, the colour has arrived. Agents are following." A buzz came from Carlisle

"Excellent. Heidi get down to the rental car park. Jasper lure them down there." Heidi got up and walked off down the hallway.

Jasper also walked out of his chair and headed down the hall and got ready to walk past the arrival lounge.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_(_)(_)(_(_)(_)(_)(_)

Jacob walked ahead with Mike and Paul as they talked about the plan. As they continued muttering the plan Mike looked up and noticed Jasper heading down the hallway.  
"Jasper ahead. Let's go." Mike whispered and the group followed.

Bella was at the very back and she followed them and holding her stomach, thinking to herself, unaware they were all heading straight into the trap.

**Thanks guys, as always please review as it means a lot to me and gives me the motivation to keep this story alive. So please review and I hope you are all set for an action packed chapter next time. A lot will go down.**


	12. When Heidi Met Bella

Chapter 12- When Heidi Met Bella

Jasper continued down the path closely pursued by the agents. Jasper had them right where he wanted them and he gave himself a little smirk.

Paul on the other hand was sceptical. He looked at the group and hissed

"Something doesn't feel right. Surely he would look back to see if he was being followed." Mike grinned at him

"That's the beauty of it. He is so wrapped up in the job, probably here at Heathrow, that we can grab him and use him to get the other Cullens. It's perfect" Paul continued to follow them but still feeling something wasn't right.

Bella however stopped and hissed

"Jake!" Jake turned to her and she mouthed, 'Bathroom' and she held her stomach. Jake rolled his eyes

"Mike!" He called Mike over who took Jake's instructions to look after her while she went to the bathroom.

Mike made sure he was informed of their position at all times. He walked Bella to the bathroom and she started power walking down.

"Perfect timing to go to the bathroom." Bella rolled her eyes

"If you were pregnant you would understand." Bella then went in and slammed the bathroom door in his face. Mike stood outside crossed his arms shaking his head. He scanned the area and gasped when on the other side of the hallway he saw Carlisle, Edward, Emmett Rosalie and Alice walking down the corridor with duffle bags. Probably full of cash. Mike was uncertain what to do but knew his duty came first. He posted a message to Bella's beeper telling her to get to the parking lot immediately and then he took off after the Cullens.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Bella flushed the toilet after throwing up and stood up composing herself. She walked out of the cubicle and over to the sink. She heard the beep and looked at the message from Mike. She sighed and washed her hands. Another woman came out one as well and they both stood next to each other. The woman looked her over with a smile as she washed her hands, it was Heidi.

"Having baby trouble?" She asked. Bella sighed

"You could say that." Heidi giggled and reached for her make-up kit.

"Well the father must be pleased" Bella growled low. Heidi lifted an eyebrow

"Oh? The man is not interested? Pity. You are not a bad looking girl." Bella splashed her face and muttered

"Well if you must know, he is here at the airport and I'm going to get him for what he did to me." Heidi chuckled and applied some mascara.

"Save that for when you're in labour." Bella stopped and turned to her

"You don't understand. I am going to get him and put him in jail." Heidi was now curious

"Why? What did he do?" Bella crossed her arms defensively

"He raped me if you must know." Heidi's jaw tensed a bit. She had a small feeling it was possible but she wandered if she should say something. She extended her hand

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Heidi." Bella looked at her hand for a second before she took it

"Bella." Heidi gasped.

"Bella? As in dating Jacob Black?" Bella lifted an eyebrow

"Yes actually. Why?" Heidi grinned evilly now and twisted her arm sending Bella to her knees crying out. Heidi instantly pointed a gun at her.

"I'm your rapist's girlfriend if you must know." Bella looked at her with fury in her eyes.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" Bella spat at her. Heidi winked

"Good. I'm so tempted to kill you right now but I wander what Edward would think if he found you were still with Jacob and carrying his baby. Out of love for him I think I'll spare him the stress." She cocked her gun but Bella used her leg to trip her. Heidi was sent crashing onto her back and Bella stood immediately pointing her gun at Heidi who now lay on the ground hissing at her."

"You are under arrest" Bella stated and started taking out her handcuffs.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/__/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Jacob and the team arrived in the car park and hid behind the door. Paul took a peak and saw Jasper approaching his car. Paul nodded to the group, all clear. The group then ran out with guns pointing them at Jasper.

"FREEZE CULLEN!" Jasper turned and saw the men with a grin on his face

"Finally you guys respond. I was growing impatient" Jasper then looked at Jacob and winked

"Hey Black, sorry to hear about Italy. No hard feelings." Jacob snarled

"Son of a bitch! Get him!" The group started going forward pointing their guns but Jasper remained unfazed.

"Tell us where the other Cullens are!" Jacob ordered as the group cocked their guns at Jasper.

"Right here" A voice come from behind Jacob who turned and saw the rest of them pointing their guns. Carlisle grinned

"Jacob Black. Great to see you again. Back to work so soon?"

"I've had enough of your little mind games Carlisle." Carlisle shrugged

"It was necessary. Do forgive me."

"Trust a Cullen? Unlikely." Jacob spat. Carlisle chuckled

"Fair enough. I suggest you all drop your guns before we shoot Black right now. I don't think you want to lose a good team mate but imagine the paper work as well." Black hissed

"Don't listen to him men, fire on my command." Carlisle lifted an eyebrow

"You would endanger the lives of your own men for a stupid decision like that?" Jacob grinned

"I should ask you the same thing" Edward come up to Carlisle and whispered something in his ear. Carlisle nodded

"A good idea. Let's make a deal Black, we will let your men go free if you come with us right now" Black tensed.

"And what makes you think I would do accept?" Carlisle nodded to Emmett who went around the corner, Some men pointing a gun at him ready to fire. Emmett then dragged out a bloodied Mike and dropped him next to the Cullens. Jacob gasped.  
"Mike? W-what did you....Is he?" Carlisle grinned

"Oh he is alive I assure you but not for long. If you wish to see more of your men go through this then I suggest you come with us. " Paul cried out

"Jacob it's a trap don't do it man!"Jacob sighed and thought to himself. Let them do what they want but no way was he going to endanger more lives with this suicide attempt. They were trapped and they knew it. He didn't need more deaths on his conscience. Jacob looked at Carlisle and nodded. Seth cried out

"Jacob what the fuck! Don't do it it!" Carlisle motioned Jacob over and Edward grabbed him, shoved him to his knees as he tied his hands behind his back. Carlisle motioned towards Jacob's men and Jacob took the hint

"Men, guns down! That's an order." Paul, Seth and several others looked at each other and put their guns down. Emmett and Jasper took the chance to knock out the remaining men including Seth who called out to Jacob before he was hit on the head and fell to the ground. Jacob snarled up to Carlisle.

"Hey! That wasn't part of the-" Edward cut him off by gagging him duct tape. Carlisle grinned

"A necessary precaution Black for our safety as I'm sure you'll understand." Jacob was worried now. He didn't know what to do.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Bella held the gun at Heidi and reached down to her walkie talkie to get back up but the door opened and another woman walked in gasping at the sight before running out. Bella turned to see her and that was all Heidi needed before she jumped up and reached for the gun but Bella stood her ground. They fought over the gun and the force was sending them backwards till Heidi was pressed against the wall. The gun was moved with force from left to right as the women fought to get control but as it swung back again BANG! It went off and Heidi's grip on the gun loosened. She gasped at Bella as tears fell down her eyes and blood came down her nose. She choked and looked down at the hole on her collarbone. Blood started gushing out and Bella gasped a little as well. Heidi looked at her again and she slumped down to the ground, blood smudges appeared on the wall following her down to the ground. Bella had a tear in her eye. This was the first person she ever killed and it felt horrible. Her hands were shaking. She was quivering inside and her stomach muscles clenched. A motherly instinct to protect her baby growing inside her. She reached out for her walkie again and mumbled

"Agents! A Cullen is down! Heidi is gone." She waited for a reply as she tried to compose herself in the mirror. She looked paler now then she did before. Suddenly there was a buzz from the walkie

"Good work. Report to car park. We have the rest of the Cullens." Bella smiled a little and as she knew they had victory. She walked out of the bathroom, locking the front door access behind her. She hoped the body didn't get discovered for a while

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Jacob struggled a little as Emmett reached for him and took him over to the Mercedes. Jacob just threw death glares at a smiling Carlisle. Jacob immediately started planning his next move. Killing the Cullens would be really fun this time. However he was relieved that Bella was still safe and had no idea what was happening. Suddenly there was a buzz from his walkie

"Agents! A Cullen is down! Heidi is gone." Oh no, Bella! All the Cullens turned to the sound of the voice including Edward. They all turned to look at him with worry and a bit of sorrow. Edward however sent the most evil and horrifying glare at Jacob that made him shiver a little. Edward ordered low and threateningly

"Bring them here _now_!" Jasper grabbed the walkie from Jacob's pocket and responded

"Good work. Report to car park. We have the rest of the Cullens." Jasper and Alice hurried to get their duffle bags in the car and out of the way ready for the next attack. Jacob struggled, he didn't want Bella caught in the trap as well. Edward strode over to Jacob and grabbed him by the hair, pulling it back hard. Jacob's cries were muffled as Edward hissed low in his face

"I want you to watch me kill this one myself. I am so going to enjoy it." He then walked over to Carlisle and Rosalie as he looked down.

"Son..." Carlisle began. Edward hissed

"I want no pity. This one I'm going to rip apart with my bare hands." Rosalie and Carlisle looked at each other unsure of what to say to him.

"What about Black?" Rosalie imposed. Carlisle looked at them both

"Take him to our getaway house. We'll have fun with him for the next day or so. Then we'll determine who gets to shoot him." Edward chuckled low

"Noooo. No shooting. I want his death to be excruciatingly slow and painful. He must suffer till the very end." Carlisle nodded.

"Very well."

Then footsteps could be heard

"Agents! Congratulations, now where is-" Bella appeared from the stairs and stopped at what she saw. All the men are on the ground and knocked out and Jacob tied and gagged at the end of the row of cars. He was struggling against Emmett who held him back. Jasper and Alice appeared from the cars and sent her death glares. Rosalie, Carlisle and Edward turned to see her but only Edward and Emmett gasped. Bella gulped and but stood her ground.

"Bella" Edward muttered low. Carlisle heard and turned to Edward

"I thought they broke up" Rosalie muttered

"Clearly not and she works for them." Bella pointed her gun instantly

"Let Jacob go now!" The boys chuckled and the girls just smirked at her. Carlisle stepped forward

"Isabella, " He began. Bella held her ground and cocked the gun snapping

"Bella. Stay back!" Carlisle rolled his eyes

"Please sweetie, do you think shooting me will spare Jacob's life or yours?" Bella looked over at the defenceless Jacob. She immediately had flashes of when he was held like this in Italy, unable to help her. Her legs started getting shaky as she realised, she was on her own. Carlisle grinned at her

"You know you surprise me. We all would have assumed after your knight and shining armour couldn't save you last time you would take the smart route and get out of this danger as soon as possible but it seems that you are just as foolish as he is. Did you want revenge on what happened? Is that it?" Bella looked into Carlisle's eyes. He was scary in how honest he was and how he very much could read her like a book.

"What then Bella?" Carlisle asked gently as he stepped closer and looked down at her, the gun pressing between them.

"What will happen when you've had your revenge? The pain won't ever go away." Bella's tears started forming. He spoke to her like her father did. She was a sucker for it. It was almost as if he understood her.

"I thought you were smarter than that Bella, I really did." She was distracted and Carlisle took the opportunity. He then shoved the gun away and went behind her, grabbing her neck and taking her over to Rosalie and Edward. He shoved her down in front of Edward and murmured

"All yours Edward." Edward tensed and found room to smile as he bent down low in front of her

"You don't know how much Heidi meant to me" He shoved her head down to the ground. The bang made Bella groan. He pulled her by the hair and brought her up to his face

"Hey what's going on?" A man and his wife called as they came down to the car park Rosalie took the chance and shot them both. No witnesses were needed right now. Edward looked into her eyes and chuckled

"You still smell as beautiful the day I took you. You have no idea how good it felt inside you." She yelped as he roughly grabbed her throat and he licked his lips

"I'm so tempted to take you back to ours and do it to you again," His voice growing into a whisper

"Again and again and again" Bella's tears were flowing now. The image of her crying out for help and no one was there for her. Edward's grunts and moans as he rammed into her hard and fast. His eyes full of rage, lust, revenge and pleasure. Her constant crying afterwards until Jacob woke up. She didn't want to feel this vulnerable any more. She used what she had and kicked him in the groin and bit his arm. Edward reacted for a second as she tried to get away but he grabbed her instantly and pressed her back to him and wrapped an arm around her, the other over her neck and he chuckled

"Or perhaps you'd rather just be strangled to death. I kind of like that. Watching the life sucked out of you."

As Bella gasped, Edward turned her to face Jacob, at the other end of the car park, who was screaming through the gag and struggled against Emmett. Edward sucked on her earlobe gently as he whispered

"And imagine what it does to Jacob, having to watch his girlfriend die and can't do a damn thing about it." He kissed her gently on the soft skin between her neck and her ear as he muttered

"God I love power" Bella's vision started to blur and she continued to struggle but Edward held her still. She groaned and choked, struggling against him. Edward just murmured soothing words to her for a while before he whispered

"If you have something important to say now is the chance. You've only got about 10 seconds left." Bella mustered what strength she had and she mumbled

"I'm carrying your child" That was enough for Edward to let her go and she fell the ground blacked out. Edward looked down at her in silent shock and he tensed. He first looked at Carlisle before he turned to Jacob

"Was she telling the truth?" Jacob was only looking at the unconscious Bella in front of him and he had tears in his eyes.

"ANSWER ME! IS SHE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD?!!!" Edward shouted at Jacob pointing the gun at Bella. Jacob nodded furiously. 'Don't kill her, please don't kill her' Jacob kept screaming in his head. For the first time in years, Edward's hands were shaking. He couldn't understand what do to. In one way, this woman was carrying a part of him inside her and on the other hand, she is the partner of his most loathed enemy who killed the woman he loved. What was he to do? He looked to Carlisle for advice.

"We'll sort this out at home Edward. We need to go now." Edward looked at Jasper and mumbled

"Take her," He then followed Rosalie and Carlisle to their rented car as Emmett chucked Jacob into the trunk of his car and Alice sat in the passenger seat of Jasper's car while he placed Bella in the back seats.

The family took off out of the airport and down the highway to their secluded house. Every one of them was silent and not one celebrated stealing millions of dollars. They just took in the events that happened in that car park. Each one of them a little worried of what this meant. But mostly Edward.

**Hey guys, hope you like it. I currently deem this one my favourite chapter. I went through it carefully and I somehow ended up crying by the end of it. There is such intense feelings in this chapter and how do i build off it for the next one? Lol. Please review everyone, your opinions mean the world to me and they keep me inspired and motivated to keep this story alive. Thank you to those who do review regularly especially iluvtwilight93. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did writing it. Love you all. Swiftie xx**


	13. Make Yourself At Home

Chapter 13- Make Yourself At Home

Edward turned on the shower and the warm water sprayed down his body. He dipped his head under the shower head and closed his eyes. He needed this time to just think. There was too much on his mind. The loss of his Heidi who gave him some potential sign to love. He had captured his mother's killer and planned to torture him till the cows came home but more importantly the woman carrying his child is lying in his bed right now.

Ever since they brought Jacob and Bella to their getaway house, Jacob had been tied to a chair and left in the garage and Bella was left untouched and lying in bed resting. No one knew what to with her. There was a lot of awkward silence as they tried to figure out what to do but Edward knew he needed to get out of there and take a nice long shower. So now, as he stood under the hot water he sighed, his muscles relaxing for the first in the last day or so. The stress washed away and he found a new form of energy.

He turned off the water and stepped out, dried and dressed. He stepped out and came downstairs. The rest of the family was sitting on the couch and murmuring to each other. They saw Edward and Carlisle gestured to sit across from him. Edward took a seat next to Emmett and Jasper as Carlisle eyed him up

"Have you thought about what you are going to do with her?" Edward nodded

"I will see whether she is keeping the baby or not. If she isn't then that's settled, she can join Jacob in the torture chair but if she is, then I'll have to give her what she needs to keep that baby healthy and alive." Rosalie shook her head as she sat on Emmett's lap looking at Edward

"This isn't just about her Edward, what do you want? Do you want the baby?" Edward didn't say anything for a few minutes, just thought to himself. Carlisle pressed

"Do you?" Edward looked at him and nodded. Carlisle sighed and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose

"It's settled then. Bella remains alive and under our care till she delivers." Alice lifted an eyebrow

"Then what?" Carlisle grinned

"Well there are two girls in this family. I'm sure Rose would love to be a mother." Rosalie gasped

"So....so I can have a child?" Carlisle nodded and Rosalie wept a little. Emmett cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss as they smiled at each other. The family started talking excitedly about having a baby in their house but Carlisle and Edward remained unfaltered. Edward just looked down at his hands and Carlisle noticed.

"Go to her. Be by her side. That's an order." Edward stood immediately and went upstairs to his room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. There she was. Covered in the blanket and resting peacefully. He came over to the bed and looked down at her face. Her mouth pouted a little as she slept. Her hair was wild, all over the pillow. Her breathing slow and gentle. Edward saw the contours of her body under the blanket and as he examined her curves he felt something deep in his heart. He looked at her sighed deeply. He came to realise what the problem was. He thought she was beautiful and the fact that she has his child growing inside her, he felt a deep affection for her. It was different with Heidi. They were passionate and wild but with Bella it was soft and tender. He also realised that he didn't want to let her go. Didn't want Rose taking his baby and sharing it between him and Emmett. This child was a part of him and Bella and that is how it will remain.

With that he felt her stir and her eyes opened gently.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Jacob took punch and after punch. His whole face was bloodied and bruised. He could hardly look through his swollen eyes. Carlisle sat in front of him while Emmett and Jasper stood around him admiring their handy work.

"After everything that's happened to you Jacob you still insist on hunting us down. What does it take to prove to you that you can't beat us?" Jacob didn't respond his head was dropped with pain and exhaustion. Carlisle looked at Emmett who in turn grabbed a fistful of hair and made Jacob look up. Jacob hissed, his eyes popped wide open. Carlisle grinned

"And to think its shown in many forms. Your capture so we've won. Your agents are injured and my family barely has a scratch. Your girlfriend is pregnant with my son's child when it should be yours. Isn't this all a sign Jakey? Perhaps its time to call it quits?" Jacob chuckled and spat out blood hissing

"Fuck you" Jasper snapped

"No fuck you!" he then punched him in the stomach.

A knock at the door came and they turned to see Alice enter with a tray of food.

"Food, boys" She placed the tray on the table next to Carlisle who smirked at Jacob

"Hungry?" Jacob just leered. Alice took the chance and stood in front of Jacob with a death glare

"So you think it's funny to kill my mother now you scum bag?" Jacob didn't respond so she spat in his face. Jacob closed his eyes and his jaw tightened. Alice murmured

"Go burn in hell" Jacob chuckled

"So will you" Alice gasped and came over to hit him. Carlisle grabbed her as she screamed and wriggled in his grasp. Carlisle took her out of the garage calling back to Emmett and Jasper

"Finish up and call it a day" He then closed the door behind him. Jasper came and stood in front of Jacob.

"Think that was funny did you faggot?" Jacob didn't respond so Jasper crouched down in front of him

"You not going to answer me?" Still nothing. Jasper looked at Emmett before turning to Jacob and grabbing his crotch. Jacob gasped and cried out

"Okay, okay, easy" Jacob gasped with quick breath. Jasper didn't falter. He just looked at him with pure hatred and squeezed a bit harder making Jacob tense and squirm in the chair

"Insult my girl again and say goodbye to this. Understood?" Jacob nodded instantly before Jasper released and Jacob relaxed into the chair. Jasper grabbed his sandwich and murmured

"Let's go" They walked out of the garage and turned the light off. Jacob was left to his thoughts and left in the darkness.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"Where have you taken me?" Bella murmured, clutching the bedsheets to her as she held herself, resting against the headboard. Edward kept his distance. He took a chair and sat across from her watching her

"This my room and you are in our London getaway house. We are a good hour away from the city and in the bush so don't assume anyone will come through here." Bella whimpered. She was unsure of what to do.

"What are you going to do to me?" She then feared the worst. Images of Italy popped into her head again  
"Relax Bella, I don't want to hurt you. I may be the bad guy but even I know when there is a fine line. The child you carry deserves a life." Edward stated, crossing his arms. Bella processed this

"So...so you are going to kill me after I deliver?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose  
"My family wants that. I don't. I want you to stay and help me raise this baby." Bella let out a mock laugh

"Raise it? With _you_? You, who put me in this position?! Fuck you! Where is Jacob?"

"That is something strictly between the family. You will not seem him while you are here" Bella snapped

"I want to see him NOW!" Edward then stood yelled

"And you are in position to demand that!" Bella was shocked and started crying. Internally she was beating herself up for appearing so weak in front of him. She had planned the chance to kill him for so long. She had the training but now she was holding back. As she looked at him and looked at him properly, she realised his eyes were green and he had a great mouth. But wait, he RAPED her! What was going on? Damn hormones!

Edward realised what he was saying and ran a hand through his hair

"Look I'll go make you some food. Don't you going hungry now that you're eating for two. I will lock the door behind me so don't even try escaping." He made his way to the door and Bella hissed something he didn't expect

"Who are you more concerned about? Me or the baby?" Edward stood there for a second but didn't respond. He then opened the door and closed it swiftly, locking it behind him as he murmured

"Both of you"

**Sorry guys, it's a short one but I have had a lot on my plate this past week. Promise to write more soon. As always, please review. xx**


	14. Edward Takes A Stand

**Chapter 14- Edward Takes A Stand**

Bella lay curled up on her side and stared into nothing. She wasn't sure whether she would ever see Jacob again and at this point she wasn't sure whether the Cullens have killed him or not. However much she yelled at him, gave him the cold shoulder and snapped at his friends/colleagues, she still smiled at how generous he was. How much he cared. From the moment they first met he had done nothing but think of her and cared for her. Sure he lied, but he did it to protect her. Now, that she is alone and without him by her side she began to understand what she had lost.

Now, there was the new problem. Edward. Letting her stay in his room but keeping her captive. Such a bittersweet idea. Torturous. He won't kill her, she figured that part out, but he won't let her leave. Now she wasn't sure where she stood in all of this. She touched her stomach for a second and wondered what difference it would make if she decided she didn't want this baby.

At that moment, the door unlocked and Bella wasn't faltered. She knew who it was so she just lay where she was, staring into space.

Edward appeared at the door and closed it behind him. He looked at the woman on his bed with a hint of sadness. She looked so defeated. He didn't want that. He liked her fiery spirit but that was gone. Something had replaced it. Something worse. He approached her holding a box of pizza and a six-pack of Cola.

"Thought you might be hungry" He offered after a moment of silence. He set it down on the foot of the bed and stood there. She didn't move. Edward came closer and sat on the side towards her front. He looked down at her with worry

"Bella, you have to eat more. It's important during pregnancy." Bella still didn't move. He then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand

"What's wrong?" Bella nudged his hand away

"Damn you and this baby." She murmured coldly. Edward dropped his hand and looked away

"I'm sorry you think that. I'm not really such a bad guy. I know I may appear that way but really I'm not. You might not know it but finding out you are carrying a part of me has changed how I view us. I deeply respect you and I want to take care of you." Bella gave a cold chuckle

"Oh yeah you really care about me that you'd kill my boyfriend and then dump me in the trash after I've given birth. Never trust a Cullen. Rule 1 and you know what? Jacob was right." She then shifted and lay on the other side away from him.

"Bella," He began "Jacob is with us of his own volition. It wouldn't look good if I let him go. Not after what he did to my mother. Esme was everything to me and Carlisle. You have a mother. You must understand that. He knew what he was getting himself into the moment he shot her. Now he must pay the prize, simple as that. Besides, why do you care what happens to him? He has only lied to you these years you were together and now he _trains_ you to face us, The Cullens, one of the top criminal families in America? How ludicrous is that? He was putting your life on the line too. A boyfriend wouldn't do that Bella, no matter how much he may have loved you"

"He still loves me! He does! And I love him!" Bella snapped. He crossed his arms and was deep in thought for a few minutes. Bella took the time to shimmy down further on the bed away from him. Then he stopped her with his arm in front of her, blocking her.

"No more running away." He ordered low and dangerous. He used that arm to wrap around her waist and drew her back to him. Bella struggled a little but he held her and pressed her to him. Bella didn't stop and she tried to push him away but Edward wouldn't budge. She scratched, bit, kicked anything she could for a few minutes and Edward just let her.

"Just let it out Bella" He offered as she continued to attack him with what she had. It didn't affect Edward at all but he knew if he was to talk with her she needed to be more relaxed with him.

After a few minutes she stopped and she broke out in sobs. Edward just held her, stroking her hair.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You eat what I've brought you before it gets cold and I'll take you to see Jacob." Bella turned to look at him for a second with surprise

"Really?" Edward nodded

"You have my word. But it'll have to be 5 minutes only." Bella nodded so Edward pushed the box of pizza over to her with his foot and sat Bella up as she wolfed down the food. He then reached for a Cola and gave it to her. He watched her eat the pizza and used the chance to examine every curve, her hair, her legs. She was stunning despite being her for a solid 24 hours and looking a bit shaken from the airport. Then he saw the bruises around the back of her neck from Carlisle's grip. She was hurt and she was enduring. He didn't know how to say it. But he loved her. He felt it. The emotions were overwhelming. If he was to show her that and eventually tell her, then he had to get her on his side even if that means taking her to Jacob. That lowlife who deserved nothing more than to be shot. Either way, Bella was his. No questions asked.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*(*))(*()*()*()*)*)*(*()*()*()*()*)*)**)*()*(*()*)*()*()*()*()*)*)*()*(*)*)**()*()*)**()*()*)*()*()*()*()*)

Rosalie moaned deeply, clenching the sheets as she reached her orgasm. Emmett wasn't far behind and they looked at each other in bliss. Rosalie used her legs around Emmett's waist to bring him closer to her body, holding him. He looked down at her smiling as they shared a soft, passionate kiss.

"No better way to celebrate." He murmured on her lips. Rosalie gave a mmmhmmm sound and Emmett nuzzled the side of her face and neck. Emmett made a move to get off her but Rosalie held him by the shoulders

"No" She said softly "Stay inside me for a bit longer" Emmett looked into her eyes lovingly and nodded. He lay back down and rested his face on the pillow beside her head. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent. It was sweet and now a bit musky mixed with his own. He loved it when she smelt of him. It meant she was his and that no one else had possession of this beauty. Now she was busking with joy from the post coital but also other things.

"We fit well together don't we?" She offered as she circled her hips, feeling him deeper inside her. Emmett just nipped the side of her neck with agreement.

"And we get a baby. I can't believe it. After all these years of trying. We finally get one Emmett!" She started to cry a little and Emmett then hovered above her again looking down at her.

"No one deserves it more than you babe. You'll be a great mother. I love you" He whispered low pecking her lips. She smiled at him and kissed him deeper. She felt his erection come back and so she rolled them over so she was on top. She winked down at Emmett and began rocking her hips gently building up to another orgasm.

They could do this all day if they wanted to and nothing gave them better joy particularly during a celebratory time.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)*)**)((*((*(*(*()*()*)*)*()*()*(*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*)*)**((*)*()*()*()*)(*()(*((*)*()(*)(*)()*()*()*)

Edward came downstairs to get himself a glass of water. Time with Bella in his room is a mixture of intense work mentally and emotionally. Getting her on his side was tougher than he imagined but no wonder after what he did to her.

He saw Alice and Jasper in the kitchen. Jasper was just in his pants while his shirt was worn by Alice and judging by the way Jasper had his arms around her, kissing her neck as she made food, she wasn't wearing much underneath that.

"Get a room you two." Edward grumbled as he got a glass and turned on the tap. Alice giggled

"Oooo Mr Grumpy. Things not working out with the lady?" Jasper joined her, coaxing

"Maybe if you fuck her again she'll see the end of her ways" They both started laughing and Edward finished his water before smashing the glass against the wall. Jasper and Alice stood silent. Watching him. Jasper took a step forward

"Edward, what the fuck's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird recently" Edward hissed

"Fuck you Jasper. I don't have to answer to anyone here. What happens between me and Bella is none of your god damn business. However, you insult her and I will break your neck and don't think I fucking won't. Alice will just have to get a new boyfriend." Alice screamed and rushed over

"You wouldn't dare Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice stood stretching her neck up to look at him. Edward hissed down at her

"Try me!"

"What's going on?" Carlisle boomed as he came downstairs with crossed arms. Jasper hissed while looking at Edward

"Ask your favourite son. I'm sure he can explain everything." Jasper took Alice by the hand and they walked out of the kitchen and to their room. Carlisle came over and stood next to him.

"Edward?" Edward looked at him worryingly

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I love Bella." Carlisle stiffened and thought for a second.

"I think you'll find Edward that you actually don't. What you are experiencing is something different. You lost your mother, a great part of your life. Now that the opportunity has arisen for Bella to be the mother of your child you want nothing more than for your child to have a mother in their life. You want that energy of a mother figure back in your life."

Edward gulped and took in this new information. Carlisle may have a point. He then turned to look at him

"No Carlisle, I think I do love her. I want her more than anyone. I love her. I want to have this family." Carlisle sniggered

"And does she?" Edward didn't respond. He honestly wasn't sure. Carlisle patted his shoulder

"I didn't think so. Whatever way, Rose and Emmett will get this baby. Don't spoil this for them. You can have the next baby when you and and your partner BOTH consent to have it. Now clean up this mess Edward." He pointed to the shattered glass on the floor and began walking upstairs.

Edward reached down to pick up the glass and snarled. No one in the family understood.

(*)(*)(*()(*()(*(*)(*()**))(()*)*()*()()*((*(()*()*()*(*()*)*()(*)()*()*()*())(*()*()*)(*)(*)(*()*()*()*()*()*()*)(*)*()(*)*)(*()*())

Bella sat up when Edward unlocked the door and poked his head out

"We have to be quick. Come on" Bella jumped off the bed and made her way to the door. Edward led her out, holding her arm as he closed the door. He looked around to see no one was around and he lead her down the hall that lead to the stairs of the garage. He opened the door and closed the door behind him. Flicking the light on. The stairs lead the lower level where the door was and Edward guided her down the stairs

"Now remember Bella, five minutes. Don't want to get caught. You may not be able to see him again after that." He then turned the key on the door and opened it up, flicking the light on. Bella gasped when she saw Jacob tied to chair, the rope stained with blood along with his entire face. He was asleep. She cried softly and approached him. She stroked his face gently and he hissed before opening his eyes and gasped.  
"Bella! What are you doing down here?!" Bella held his face and kissed him for a long time. Jacob accepted the kiss. It was his elixir. He was finding new strength. He opened his eyes to see Edward at the leaning against the door frame watching the pair with an angry look on his face. Jacob broke the kiss and hissed

"Run Bella. Now." Bella turned to see Edward there and she looked back at Jacob

"No Jacob. Edward brought me here to see you." Jacob looked at her with concern

"How? Why would he? What is he doing to you? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Cause if he did I swear to god-" Bella interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips

"No Jake. Edward has been great. He is taking care of me. He's making sure I'm eating. I have nice bed to sleep on. I'm well taken care of. You don't need to worry about me. I am the one who is worried about you. Are you thirsty? Hungry? We can get you something." Jacob stiffened

"Bella, I'd rather not discuss things with him there. Need I remind you of what he did to you and what he could do to you!" Bella sighed and looked at Edward

"Edward, can you wait outside the door please?" Edward didn't move for a second. He looked at them thinking.

"Edward" Bella pleaded. Edward looked at her before he pointed 3 fingers up indicating time length and closed the door. Jacob sighed

"Oh Bella, my love, how are you really?" Bella rested her forehead to his and sobbed

"It's so hard without you Jake. I missed you so much." She kissed him again and his voice broke a bit too

"I missed you too." Bella noticed the table on the far end with a water bottle on it, probably one of the Cullens left it behind and so she rushed over and grabbed it, bringing it to Jacob. She positioned it at his lips and he gulped down almost the whole bottle. She used the rest to splash his face, cleaning it a bit.

"You're an angel" He murmured and kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She was hesitant to sit on his lap probably since she didn't know if they broke his legs or not for a start.

"Bella I promise to get out of here as soon as I can and I'll come and get you. We will run away. I promise." Bella nodded

"I'll be waiting Jacob. Just hurry." He then whispered low

"There is a Swiss army knife in my pocket. Cut off the ropes on my hands and I'll pretend to still be tied up. Then go with him and I'll use the rest of the time to cut off the rest. I should be quick and I'll come for you. " Bella nodded smiling and took out the knife from his pocket and did what Jacob asked.

"Are you still keeping the baby Bella?" Jacob questioned as she cut the ropes. Bella sighed

"I don't know Jake. Maybe. But I'd rather have you than the baby right now." Jacob chuckled

"No reason we can't raise it together. We'll run off together and I'll leave my job for good. We can go to somewhere beautiful. A secluded island resort and live there with the baby. Just us. A family." Bella smiled

"Sounds perfect" She finished cutting the ropes and put the blade in his hand. She then came around and stroked his cheek. Jacob looked into her eyes and whispered

"Bella I wanted to ask you this in Italy but I think now that we are planning the rest of our lives together, I want to ask now before he gets back and ruins it. I want you to be my wife Bella, i want to help you raise the child. I can take care of us. Will you marry me?" Bella started crying and nodded

"Yes Jacob. A thousand times yes!" They started a deep kiss together for a few moments before Edward came in the door and was calling

"Time's up-" He stopped when he saw Bella and Jacob continue to kiss deeply. He stepped forward and cleared his throat

"Bella, it's time." Bella continued to kiss Jacob, wanting to savour the last moments. Edward wasn't having it. He reached for her and tried to pull her away

"Bella, let go" Bella wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck to secure her hold and kissed him some more. Edward stiffened. Now he was starting to get angry. Bella didn't care.

"I'm serious Bella! You get caught and you won't see him again!" Bella pulled away from Jacob and smiled at him

"I'll see you soon _sweetheart_" She emphasised the word and the pair smiled at the double meaning of the line. Edward took her arm and started leading her out of the door.

Edward paused when he saw Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle make their way to the door. The family stared at Edward and Bella and Carlisle hissed

"Edward!" Edward held Bella and snarled

"Carlisle, i had to do this. It was the only way to get Bella to understand." Carlisle stepped in front of the boys, fuming

"You disobeyed my orders. They are never suppose to see each other again!" Edward didn't say anything. Jasper sneered to Emmett

"Told you he was going soft" Edward barked

"When this is done I swear I will snap your neck off Jasper. I've had it with you!" Rosalie and Alice appeared at the door.  
"What is it?" Alice asked. Emmett spoke up

"Edward let Bella in." Alice gasped. Carlisle's voice went authoritative

"Girls, take Bella upstairs, lock her in the room." Emmett and Jasper stepped forward, prying Bella from Edward's grasp and giving her to Rosalie and Alice. Edward resisted and punched Jasper in the face before elbowing Emmett.

"No Edward don't!" Bella cried out but the girls pulled her outside and closed the door. Emmett and Jasper secured a hold of Edward who continued to struggle against them. Carlisle stepped forward

"I'm sorry son. I tried to make you listen as I'm sure the others have too. But one way or another you are going to have to punished. I didn't think I'd have to punish you ever again Edward. You were always so good in the family. Seven years without this Edward and now I have to do it again." Edward moaned

"Carlisle no!" Emmett and Jasper turned Edward around and grabbed each arm, stretching him out. Carlisle stepped forward and teared off his shirt. The fabric fell to the ground and Edward pleaded again

"Carlisle please!" Carlisle murmured low to Edward

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it's the only way. You know Esme had to step out of the room the last time I did this. She couldn't bare to watch. She loved you too much. Now I can understand. It's very hard for me too. Probably will hurt me more to do this." He then walked over to the weapons table and took out a whip. He stepped closer and positioned himself.

"You brought this on yourself Edward." Jasper added in. Emmett just patted him on the shoulder. Jacob was sitting there awe struck. Edward was taking this for Bella. He started to understand why now. The thought scared him. But wait, Bella loved him not Edward. What was the problem?

The first lash came with a loud snap against Edward's skin and Edward snarled with a grunt. The next one came, then the next one. Edward closed his eyes and took lash after lash and every time it hit his back a new image of Bella popped into his head. One of her lying on the bed. One of her in his arms, one of them making love, her giving birth, them holding the baby together, her breastfeeding while he sat watching her lovingly, them getting married and one of him holding her face and sharing a gentle kiss as they were made husband and wife.

The lashes stopped and Edward let out a moan and sunk to the ground in agony. The pain engulfing his back and blood streamed down his back.

"Go and get him cleaned up." Carlisle murmured low as Emmett and Jasper took him out of the garage with Jacob sitting there absorbing the events.

**There you are guys, a new one for you. Been doing rehearsals for a production so couldn't find time till today where I had my day off. YAY! Oh the drama in the Cullen family eh?**

**Next chapter up soon hopefully. Xx**


	15. Emmett Breaks The News

Chapter 15- Emmett Breaks The News

As Bella lay on the bed she thought to herself of the moment that occurred almost a half hour ago. She had agreed to marry Jacob but then defended Edward when she saw he was in trouble. What was going on? She hated every minute that she was away from Jacob but Edward made her feel safe. Kissing Jacob was good no doubt but then she remembered a brief second when Edward told her it was time to go that her mind flashed with Edward's face kissing her. She felt a tingle when he said her name that she didn't feel with Jacob, was it the familiarity of being with Jacob? How? Why? If she was to marry Jacob how could she keep thinking of Edward who took a punishment for her when it was clearly her fault that they stayed as long as they did? Her mind was twisted up at the moment but one thing she knew for sure- she had to check that Edward was okay.

Bella sat up and gasped. Did she just think that? She didn't want to see her fiancé but the man who raped her, impregnated her and took a blow for her. Now that was fucked up!

She stood up and knocked on the door having made the decision.

"Hello! Someone please open the door! Hello!" She knocked for a good solid ten minutes and she guessed the persistence of it finally got through to the other side because the door opened and Emmett stood there in front of her with crossed arms

"What do you want?" He hissed. Bella gulped

"I want to see Edward." Emmett shook his head

"I think you've done enough damage. Stay here. Edward will see you when he is ready." Bella snapped

"No! I want to see him now dammit!" Emmett lifted an eyebrow

"Why?"

"B-because I...I wanted to apologise." Emmett sniggered

"_Apologise_? Yeah I don't think that will solve the situation at the moment. He has taken quite a beating and needs to recover." Bella sighed and looked Emmett in the eye

"Emmett, he is the father of my child. I think it's only fair that we spend time together don't you? I should warm up to him. Or would you rather I spent the next 8 or so months with a huge belly and hating him? He will want us to take care of the baby." Emmett chuckled

"Oh no sweetie, that child belongs to me and Rose. Consider us adopted parents." Bella gasped

"What?" Emmett stepped inside and closed the door behind him with a big grin

"Oh? Didn't Eddie tell you? The family has decided that due to the fact you don't want this baby with Edward that you will stay here and give birth and Rose and I will gladly take the baby off your hands." Bella snarled

"No! I'm keeping this baby!" Emmett sneered

"Why the change of heart? Getting cold feet are we?" Bella stood her ground

"No Emmett, you have no right to take my child without my permission and I say I am keeping this baby!" Emmett stepped forward, closer to her, fuming

"Yeah? And what are you going to do with it? Run away with Black? Live happily ever after? I hate to burst your bubble, oh no wait, I'd love to burst to your bubble- we have come to an agreement, Jacob is to die tomorrow. What do you say to that? Huh? Can't father the baby when he is DEAD!" Bella backed away to a wall slowly as Emmett said that, tears forming in her eyes

"Not true."

"Oh yes it is sweetie I assure you. Now my advise to you is to forget Jacob and start a new life. We have decided that once you deliver we will let you go. It's the least we can do for giving us the baby. I suggest you spend as much time with Edward as you can because after you deliver you are out of here." The tears fell freely now.

"Does Edward feel the same?" Emmett stood still

"After what he did today? Oh he has no say in this now. So, still want to see him?" Bella nodded and Emmett motioned for the door. He escorted Bella out of the room and took her down the hallway to the room on the far end. He knocked once and stepped inside with Bella.

There on the bed was Edward lying on his stomach, welts all along his back covered in blood, and facing the window, off in his own world. Alice was sitting there on the other side wiping his back with a cloth.

"Alice out." Alice looked up to see Bella standing there with Emmett and she hissed

"What does the skank want now?"

"Let's leave. Give them a moment." Alice sat there looking at Edward for a second before getting off the bed and shoving the cloth to Bella

"You can clean up your own mess." She then left outside with Emmett leaving the two alone.

There was a moment of silence and Bella walked over to the other side where the bowl of water sat, slight pink from his blood and she dipped the cloth in the water.

"You didn't have to do that for me" She murmured softly. He didn't respond but kept looking out the window. She rinsed out the excess water and gingerly placed the cloth on his back. He winced a little and she dabbed his back with the cloth, cleaning him. She continued to do this in silence for a few minutes, just cleaning his back gently. The water was now red but his back was much cleaner. She then noticed the jar of soothing, healing balm on the night stand beside her. She took a decent amount into her palm and rubbed it all over his back. As she massaged the oil over the sore skin she heard him whisper  
"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"You're welcome." The silence now became comfortable and she finished up before grabbing a blanket and covering him with it.

"I'll go now. You rest." She stated and got off the bed heading for the door before she heard him call out

"You eaten?" Bella stopped at the question, a little confused but then she understood why he asked because at that moment she felt like she could a buffet of food.

"Damn pregnancy" She muttered to which Edward chuckled.

"Get Emmett to get you some food." Bella then realised something and she came back to the bed and walked over to Edward's side. She sat down in front of him.

"Edward," She began to which he looked down at her.

"Is it true that Emmett and Rose are getting my baby?" Edward tensed his jaw

"Our baby Bella and yes. That is what the family decided." Bella spat

"And I'm the one that has to be kept in the dark right?" Edward just gave her a look she didn't quite know what but his voice softened

"Bella, I didn't want them to get our baby. I stood against it. Carlisle said that if you didn't love me and didn't want this baby then he thought of the next best alternative to give to Emmett and Rose. Bella they've been wanting a baby for some time now but it just hasn't happened. Carlisle thinks Rose maybe having trouble conceiving so he did her a favour. I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't think it would have helped considering you hate me already." Bella looked down as she fiddled with her top

"I don't hate you Edward. I thought I did. Something is different. I don't know what. But I don't hate you now. Not any more." Edward sighed and smiled

"Well that is good news Bella. That is very good news." Bella however sobbed and added

"But I know they are going to kill Jacob tomorrow." Edward's smile faded and he spoke gently

"I can't do anything about that Bella. They told me that the garage is strictly forbidden for me now. Or else I'd get a 3 dozen more lashes." Bella winced at the thought of it and she mumbled

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Edward smiled

"It was the least I could do for you. You are worth getting these lashes for. Thinking of you Bella made it hurt less." Bella looked into his eyes and melted

"Really?" Edward nodded a little and Bella smiled. She got up a little and cupped his face, placing a tender kiss on his lips to which he accepted. She pulled away and Edward smiled

"I guess this means you really really REALLY like me" Bella giggled and nodded. Edward looked into her eyes intensely

"What about Jacob? You still love him?" Bella shook her head

"I don't know Edward. I need to think." She gave him another peck before getting up

"I'll go get some food now. I'll see you soon." Edward nodded

"I should be up and going by tomorrow. I'll see you then. Then we can decide about Jacob." Bella looked quizzically

"What about Jacob?"

"If you love him still, I'll leave you alone and come only for my usual check-ups however if you say you pick me, I will give you everything I have to offer. My mind, my body and my soul because frankly Bella you deserve it all." Edward stated, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Bella nodded softly and then stepped outside. She stood there absorbing the information for a second before Emmett appeared from the stairs.  
"Ah. Was just about to come and get you. Had your moment?" Bella nodded. Emmett then lead her back to her room and she stepped inside commenting

"Can you bring me some food please Emmett, I am eating for two after all." Emmett nodded.

"Of course. I'll be back shortly." He then closed the door locking it and leaving Bella to her thoughts.

She came over to the bed sobbing. Seeing Edward only made things worse then before. Before she was questioning what she felt for Edward but now she felt something much deeper. She had these two men who cared about her and Edward made his vow of love for her. Now what was she to do? She gasped a little and she whispered softly

"I'm in love with both of them" She clenched her fists and started banging the bed in frustration. She didn't know what to do now.

Suddenly that changed when she felt like she was about to be sick so she ran quickly into the en-suite bathroom and puked. As she leaned over the bowl she rubbed her stomach realising that its not just her life now she has to think about. Her decision will affect the one growing inside her too.

With that, she puked again.

**That's it guys. I'm on school break so should have the next chapter up within the week now that I have spare time on my hands. Thanks for your patience and please review. Your words mean a lot to me and keep the story alive. If you want it to keep going, I need those reviews to know you want me to continue. **

**To those of you who review frequently, much thanks and lots of smileys! **

**Best,**

**Swiftie xx**


	16. Who Do You Choose?

Chapter 16- Who Do You Choose?

As he promised, Edward came to Bella's room the next day where he sat on the bed staring at the ground in front of her. It was horrible. All that ran through her mind was Jacob and there wasn't anything she could do about it, so what happened? She didn't sleep a wink. Edward noticed this as he walked in.

"Bella...you look pale. Are you ok? Do you not feel well?" His voice was with concern as he approached her. Bella shook her head

"No I'm not okay. Jacob is getting killed and neither you nor I are doing a damn thing about it." Edward tensed

"Well Bella, its not my place to want to rescue the man that killed my mother." Bella hissed

"But he is my fiancé!" Edward just stared at her for a while

"And do you want to stay with him? If you do, I'll leave right now." Bella looked down and murmured

"I don't know. I'm so confused. I've been thinking about it all night. I couldn't sleep."

"Bella you have to rest! It's important." Edward tone sharp as he came to sit beside her.  
"You can't do anything to save Jacob. That's a fact. But if you are still holding out for him then I promise not to come in here unless you ask of me. However I want you to know that I care about you a lot now. Heck it may be love for all I know. But Bella I have to know if you feel the same. I have to know so we can figure out what to do with the baby. That's all that matters right now." Bella smiled a little

"How is your back?" Edward didn't say anything for a second. Was she distracting?

"It's fine Bella. Much better." Bella sighed and came over to him.

"That's good." She rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"So? What's it going to be Bella?" Edward asked gently as he stroked her hair. Bella was silent for a second.

"Jacob has taken care of me from the beginning. I just wish he was more honest when he had the chance to tell me. Now he is going to die for it? I can only hope that a miracle saves him. However I am pretty defenceless and you aren't keen to help him so...." Edward got up

"Bella, I'm sorry this hasn't worked out between us. I hope that you rest well now. I'll have Emmett bring you food in a few hours-"

"But!" Bella snapped at him. "I also realised that the spark I had with Jacob isn't there any more. Not since the incident in Italy as I'm sure you'll remember. But one thing I do know, is that whatever I have with you has changed me. Mainly cause of this little thing growing inside me. I never wanted to be a mother. Not right now anyway. Now that I've made the choice to keep it, I think it's important for you to know that I want you to help me because I can see you've changed. You gave me what I asked for when I asked for it and you care. That means a lot to me Edward. You have demonstrated that you can be a father. That you want both of us in your life. Frankly, that's enough for me at this stage. So, in the end, I choose you."

Edward stood there with his back to her listening to her little speech. His face showing all sorts of emotions, love, confusion, relief, shock, happiness. But as he turned around he gave her a big smile and chuckled

"That's all I ask Miss Swan." He came over and took her in his arms, lowering his mouth to hers. Even Edward could feel this connection. His body was tingling and his breath was shortening. This woman has hypnotised him and what it's worth, he loved it.

He lowered her onto the bed and the two forgot the conversation. Enjoying the moment.

"There is one last thing, I've been meaning to ask you Black" Jasper spoke neutrally as he leaned back against the table opposite Jacob.

Jacob looked as neutral and as blank as possible. He didn't care any more. Jasper stepped closer and leaned over to look at Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell Bella that you were an agent? Cause frankly, sooner rather than later would have saved you all this conflict and Bella wouldn't be in the state she's in. So I ask, why?" Jacob chuckled

"Like you could ever understand Hale. You used your twisted little midget girlfriend to get into the family to save your own ass and make money." Jasper smiled

"Ouch. Is that what you really think?" Jacob smiled back at him

"I saved Bella the pain of having to ever meet shitheads like you. You're all pathetic and a waste of time. So to answer your question, because you weren't worth her time and trouble to know about." Jasper chuckled and stood up straight

"Didn't you get you far though did it Black? Now Bella is going to have a baby that will the family will gladly take off your hands and you won't be alive to witness that glorious day." Jasper lowered his voice

"Oh and by the way" He smashed his fist into Jacob's face making Jacob groan in pain.

"Don't ever talk about my girlfriend that way again Black. She knows how to please a man better than I'm sure your little Bella ever could." Jacob smiled at him

"Ask Edward, I'm sure he is willing to debate." Jasper lifted an eyebrow

"Still haven't got your tongue in order eh Black?" Jasper turned to Emmett standing next to the door smiling at the event. He nodded and Emmett stepped forward with a 12 inch knife.

"Perhaps if we start by cutting it out it may help you learn to keep your mouth closed. Think of it as the Cullens personal version of soaping your tongue of bad words." As Emmett approached closer Jacob hissed

"And do you know what else has been cut?" Emmett grinned

"Tell us oh wise Jacob Black." Jacob stood and revealed open hands, as the ropes slid off his wrists

"The ropes!" Jacob punched Emmett sending him crashing into Jasper and the pair fell to the ground. Jacob then tossed his knife into Emmett, hitting him in the hip. Emmett cried out and rolled off Jasper in pain. Jasper took Emmett's knife and tossed it but ended up hitting the wall next to Jacob. Jacob took the knife and ran out of the room, locking it after him. Jasper snarled and came over to the door trying to kick it open.

"Cullens! Red alert! Red alert!" He shouted endlessly.

Jacob took the stairs and headed out of the basement area. He went down the corridor available and and he tried to figure out which room was Bella's. He went to each door and tried opening the handle. Every one of them was locked. Till he finally reached the door on the left corner and it was open. So he took a breath and opened it. As he stepped inside he stood there in complete shock. There on the bed he saw Edward on top of Bella and they were making out. What angered him beyond belief was not that Edward was kissing Bella but that his Bella, his fiancée, was willing him to. Jacob tightened the grip on the knife and stepped forward towards them, the door closing behind him.

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you like the spot where it finished lol maybe I'm a bit cruel but it seems to work. I'm sorry about the delay, I got the great news that my parents were taking me on a road trip around the country for my holiday break so only really came back today in time to finish this and post it up. Hopefully now on it'll all be a bit more regular.**

**As always, please review, it means a lot to me, and keeps me smiling. To the frequent reviewers, I love you so much! Thanks for sticking by me. Next chapter is will be a good showdown but it also marks a sort of climax. So not long till the story's over. If you have something to say now about the story please do.**

**But in other news! During my road trip I happened to have another Twilight dream which carries a similar flavour to this story but it was just in glimpses that really excited me. . I'll try and post my inspirational photos of the characters to help you see the 'preview' of what's to come. I hope you'll enjoy it. It's gonna be sexy as hell. Let me know what you feel about this.**

**Love yous,**

**Swiftie xx**


	17. Authors Note: New Work

Hey guys!

Just wanted to let you know, I'm also starting a new story soon called 'Underground City' and I hope you tune into it. I have posted a preview of chapter of things to come and I hope you are as excited as I am.

Spread the word and it'll be up soon.

Feedback on the preview would be nice- did you like it? Did it work?

Love,

Swiftie x


	18. He Doesn't Want You

Chapter 18- He Doesn't Want You

Jacob came over to Edward and grabbed him. Throwing him away from Bella. This in turn shocked the pair.

"Jacob?" Bella gasped looking at him standing there all tense and furious.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She didn't respond right away

"Jake...I...I didn't..." Edward stood up

"What she means to say is that she doesn't want you any more. If you know what's best for you I suggest you leave right now" Jacob hissed at Edward

"And you think you have a right to force yourself onto my Bella, my fiancée!" Edward looked at Bella sitting on the bed confused and scared of what might happen

"I did not force her into anything." Jacob snarled

"Bullshit" He punched Edward in the face sending him tumbling back. Jacob then took his little knife and tossed it, hitting Edward in the collarbone. Edward gasped and stumbled to the ground.

"No Edward!" Bella cried out and got off the bed to head to him. Jacob grabbed her and shook her

"Bella wake up! This is Cullen we are talking about. He raped you! He is now manipulating you for more sex again! Can't you see it? He doesn't want you. He doesn't love you like I do. We have a whole future together and we can raise the baby but we have to leave right now!" Bella sobbed

"I don't know Jake. I think I'm falling for Edward." Jacob dug his nails into her arms

"No you don't Bella. He has just twisted your mind. You love me. Jacob Black. We are getting married, remember? Together till the end? Where is my coffee shop girl that I fell in love with?" Bella looked Jacob in the eyes with surety

"She was gone the moment she realised she had responsibilities."

"Yes but we have to share it with each other. That's why we are together. I can take care of you. Take you somewhere far away. Please Bella let's just leave. Now is our chance. Let's go." He took her arm and started leading her to the door but Bella wouldn't budge. Jacob was fuming.

"Let's. Go. Bella!" Edward stood and removed the knife

"She doesn't want to go with you Black! She wants to stay with me." Jacob tensed

"Another move Cullen and I will resort to killing you right now. Don't think I'm not tempted." Bella looked at Jacob. She couldn't believe this was still the same man she met at the store and loved these years. Edward turned to Bella and sighed

"You see Bella, he doesn't want you the same way I do. He will spend the rest of his life hunting the family down but he will have no time with you and your child. I however will be there. Every minute with you. I know my priorities." Jacob took a step forward but Bella got in between

"That's enough! Both of you! Jacob, I suggest you leave right now before you get killed. I'm staying and you can't be here. Go before they grab you and kill you. Leave." Jacob grabbed her arms and hissed

"Bella without you they can kill me. I don't care. I need you Bella. Come with me. Please. What about the ring on your finger? Your vow to me. Doesn't that mean anything any more?" Bella looked into Jacob's eyes and her view started to get blurry from the tears building up. She then looked at her ring finger and proceeded to take the finger off. She took it in her palm and held it out for Jacob.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Jacob closed his eyes letting out a little strangled breath. Bella could feel his heart breaking. She hated that she was doing this. But she had to.

"Bella, you don't mean that. You're not thinking straight. Tomorrow you'll realise all this was a mistake. We can go. We can do this together." He tried one last attempt, he sealed the deal with a searing kiss.

Bella's mind began to fizzle and she was back in the confused territory. The kiss was so familiar and yet so foreign to her now.

Edward, on the other hand, was not happy with this. He mustered the strength he had and grabbed Jacob, shoving him against the wall.

"Leave now Jacob." Jacob came over, sizing up Edward. Ready to fight. Bella came in between yet again.

"Enough! Enough! Both of you! Jake, leave! I don't want to hear another word. Leave!" Jacob reached her but Bella screamed

"LEAVE!" Jacob's bottom lip began to quake but he took a deep breath and walked out of the door whispering

"You know my number Bella. Give me a call when you've cleared your head. But what am I saying, you're with Cullen. Your future is short-lived. Good luck, " He then took off out of the door without another glance.

Bella fell to her knees and wept. Edward rushed to her side and held her close.

"You did what you had to Bella. It was for the best."

"He was my first everything." She whimpered. Edward let out some soothing sounds. Bella then looked at Edward's blood stained shirt. She whispered

"You're hurt." Edward winked  
"I'll be fine. Listen, now that Jacob has left. I suggest you and I make our own escape. You still want this baby right?" Bella nodded smiling. Edward took her hand and held her up

"Well then I'll grab my bag and I'll meet you downstairs." Bella kissed him on the cheek and made her way out of the room. She went down the stairs and admired the rest of the house. She had never been downstairs since her time here so this was new for her. She looked at the fancy furnishings and the big plasma TV on the opposite wall, as she passed the rooms till she got to the main door. As she stood there she could hear the banging from the garage. Jasper was still trying to get the door open. Not long now surely.

Edward then came rushing down the stairs with a heavy backpack on his pack and his car keys. He smiled.

"I had all this planned and ready last night. Let's get out of here. Let's go away somewhere." Bella giggled nodding. Then Edward reached for the door and helped Bella out. He closed it behind him and they both rushed over to the front of the house where Edward's car was parked. They climbed into the car and Edward sped off through the forest. Bella turned to Edward gasping

"What if the rest of them catch us running away?" Edward just shook his head

"No, this is a different road. I'm taking a different path to the airport. We should be there in half an hour."

Bella sighed and relaxed into the seat. Edward took her hand in his, his eyes on the road and Bella closed her eyes smiling. She was making a big step now. She felt ready to tackle this new adventure.

**Cool guys, here is the newest one. It has been a wee while and I apologise. It seems I'm going through a little phase you might recognise as writers block. So as I deal with this, I'll let you know the story is drawing to a close. Maybe one more chapter or two and its finished. Please review as always. I'm sorry if its a bit short but I packed as much drama as I could into it. **

**Should be starting some new stories shortly as well.**

**Thanks my lovelies xx**


	19. The Tipster

Chapter 18: The Tipster

**AN: Here it is guys, the last one. Thanks for the ride. Look out for some more of my new work. I'll have to keep the adventure coming.**

Jacob ran through the bushes trying to find the nearest road to escape the Cullen house. With no way of communicating to his partners he felt he needed another plan. Although another plan was forming in his head, his heart was somewhere else. With the woman who broke his heart and left him for the man who gave her nightmares and impregnated her. How does that work? What did Edward do to change her around like that? One way or another, he too would have to go. No matter how much Bella hates him as a result, he knew _all _the Cullens needed to be behind bars. But for now, he had to find a mode of transport.

(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

As soon as Carlisle stepped into the house he knew something was off. Alice and Rosalie walked in and looked at him. Carlisle looked upstairs

"Edward!" He shouted out. He started heading upstairs but stopped when he heard a bang from the basement door. He stopped and headed towards it to find Jasper and Emmett standing there furious.

"He got away. Black got away." Carlisle tensed

"Where did he go?" Rosalie gasped

"For Bella!" The Cullens rushed upstairs to Bella's room and found it empty. Carlisle hissed

"Edward!" He cried out even louder. Alice sighed

"He left with her." Emmett rolled his eyes

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious midget" Alice snarled

"Don't start with me Emmett, you were the one that were suppose to finish Black off. Now all three have just disappeared." Jasper pulled out his blackberry and started typing

"No doubt Edward took Bella to the airport since he knows the roads here. If we track him we should be able to reach him by the time he reaches the departure gate." Rosalie cried out

"But we don't know how long ago they left! Now they are off with MY baby and you shits didn't stop them"

"Excuse me but we were in a bit of situation in case you didn't notice" Jasper countered. Carlisle stepped in

"Enough. Both of you. The sooner we leave, the sooner we catch up with them." Jasper and Emmett went to their rooms and grabbed their keys and the family met downstairs to head out the door.

But just as Carlisle opened the door...

"FREEZE! POLICE!!! DON'T MOVE!!!" Carlisle gasped in surprise but closed the door. The family rushed out to the basement and some out the back doors only to discover the situation was the same. Cops had already swarmed the house. They were trapped.

As Carlisle was restrained on the ground and cops handcuffing him he saw one by one his children being escorted out the front door in handcuffs and he was speechless.

"How did you find us?" Carlisle insisted. The cop lifted him up and took him outside to the car.

"We received an anonymous tip about the house and the Cullens" Carlisle laughed darkly

"Oh Black never fails to surprise me." The cop opened the car door and huffed

"Actually no, Jacob Black is still being looked for. The tip was by another. A woman." Carlisle's eyes widened for a second before the cop got him into the seat and Carlisle shook his head in amusement in the back seat.

"Well done Bella. Well done."

(*)*)()())*)(*)*(*()*()*()*()*(*)*()*()*()*()*)*()*()*()*()*()()()()(*)()*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*(*

Bella looked out her window at the amazing buildings in London and smiled. She was happy. She had made it out alive. But most importantly, she was here with Edward. She turned to look at him, as he concentrated on the road and she giggled

"Why so serious?" She hissed in her best Joker impression. Edward smiled.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so goddamnirresitable." Bella rolled her eyes

"Oh gee I'm sorry. I'll try to stop." Edward looked at her out of the corner of his eye

"You had better or else...." Bella lifted an eyebrow

"Or else what?" Edward's smile widened

"Oh you'll see."

Bella shook her head in amusement and fiddled with the radio stations till the words 'Cullens' came up and she listened intently

"_Cullens have been arrested today. Their location was a small house out in the woods where they were staying till police received a call informing their location. All Cullen members have been arrested excepted the youngest male, Edward Cullen, still believed to be on the loose with a woman, whose name is yet unknown, should anyone know of their whereabouts, you are advised to contact the police immediately. In other news, the prime minster was awarded-" _

Bella changed the station to some mellow music and she leaned back in her seat

"That was the best feeling in the world."

"I'm surprised you had it in you." Edward added. Bella turned to him

"Are you okay with it?" Edward nodded

"It was time. I felt so different from the family for a long time. No matter how much rage or violence I have, there was always that same bit of regret I had after till suddenly it exploded when I found out what I did to you. But the cops are still after me so we are going to have to travel and hide somewhere till it all dies down. I'll change my name, maybe even change my hair color. But definitely in another country." Bella giggled

"I like your hair like that. Reddish brown. It's a great color." Edward smiled

"I'll make you a deal, every year I'll go from reddish brown to brown to black that way we both get what we want." Bella nodded

"Deal." Edward then came to the airport parking space and dropped off the car. He turned the engine off and turned to Bella grinning

"So where to Miss Swan?" Bella smiled back

"Anywhere but Italy." Edward winked and they stepped out of the car excitedly.

**THE END**

**I can hear the Hallelujah chorus. I'm done people! Yay! Thanks for the reviews I've had but that doesn't mean I can't have some final ones. Let me know if you like the ending xx**

**Till the next story.....**


End file.
